A shot in the dark
by Daze243
Summary: A case hits Olivia hard and she goes to the one person she wants to help put her back together again.
1. Chapter 1

**I have lost my way with my Rizzoli and Isles story so decided to start another one from a different universe. hope this is okay.**

* * *

Olivia couldn't even think, the pain in her arm was numb now and she was on autopilot. She didn't really know where she was going but clearly her subconscious did. The bust had gone bad, very bad. When it was all over Elliot was making the arrests and she didn't stop to tell him she had been hit. This was her case; she had tracked the serial rapist here. That's all she could think of now, the case and all the things that came to light that evening that she should have known before they organized this raid. If she had looked into the case more she would have known there would be a whole hoard of drunken men there getting high, she would also have known there was a 6 month old baby in the apartment and she would have known that the rapist liked to take his victims home with him.

Upon entering the apartment Olivia knew immediately she had made mistakes. She could hear a baby crying and the scene before was one of chaos, SWAT officers and perps mingled in her line of sight. She saw guns being produced and SWAT officers taking their shots. Something caught her eye, their suspect was slinking off into another room. The place was surrounded and he wasn't going to get away but Olivia followed him, as she moved to follow him the crying grew louder and changed. She was sure she could hear two voices crying out. When she entered the room she saw it was a baby's nursery, her trained cop eyes picked out anomalies in the room. In the corner a baby was crying in a dirty crib, a single bed lay empty on the other side of the room and directly in front of her was her perp only he was not alone, a young woman stood in front of him with a gun pressed to her temple. Olivia had to act quickly; the baby and the girl were here priority. She knew what she had to do; of course she was a good shot but did she have a shot to take. The man held her close; the only part of him open was his right ear. Maybe she should take it, maybe stun him or clip the side of his head.

She had spent too long deliberating her options, Olivia had no chance to react when he turned the gun on her. It went off the she felt the burning in her shoulder immediately, lucky for her he was a lousy shot. She took her chance when the young woman panicked and dropped to the floor. Olivia wasted no time double tapping him in the heart. The pain subsided as she entered the room further; she knelt down in front of the girl and helped her to her feet. Then she turned her attention to the baby, gripping it tightly and heading back towards the living room. The gun fire had stopped and she saw Elliot on the other side of the room disarming a suspect.

"Elliot, call a bus?", she smiled when she saw the concern in his eyes. "I'm fine, it's for these two", Elliot simply nodded and Olivia guided her charges outside. Then everything happened suddenly, on her way down the stairs she held the two close comforting them with hushed tones. Then a she saw a man and he saw her and bolted. Looking back now she should have stayed with the kids and not chased after him. She thrust the baby in the young woman's arms and took off after him. She made it to the street and lost him, well she thought she had lost him. Suddenly she felt something hard hit her and then nothing.

When she woke up there were cops swarming around her, Elliot was leant over her shouting. It took her a few moments to understand what he was saying but her heart sank when she finally understood.

"Where are the kids Olivia? Where are they?" he helped her to lean up onto the wall behind her.

"I left them on the stairs, there was a man. He ran so I followed him", Elliot nodded and then left her. She sat there for a few minutes and then dragged herself up. An ambulance crew came over to her but she ushered them away. Olivia knew she shouldn't go but this was all too much. This was her fault.

So here she was limping down the street, she could feel a wetness running down her arm but her mind was too muddled to realize this was her own blood. Suddenly the surroundings looked familiar, maybe she knew where she was going after all. A building loomed in front of her; it was the DA's office. Now she knew where her subconscious was taking her, the only place she wanted to be.

She took the stairs slowly, the pain in her shoulder was growing again and she felt faint. The door she desperately wanted to go through was now in front of her. She lifted her arm, forgetting her injury momentarily and immediately regretting it. She let out a yelp and finally succumbed to the pain, she fell to the floor now struggling to breathe. This was a stupid idea, she probably wasn't even here it was late after all.

She was giving up hope when she felt the door open behind her, Olivia could no longer hold herself up and she fell onto her back. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the bright blue eyes and shining blonde hair of the woman she had been waiting for, waiting for for her whole life; ADA Alexandra Cabot.

* * *

**Please review it would be greatly appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not really a very good chapter but it will do for now.**

* * *

There was no doubt in her mind that she loved her job, but Alex sure did hate working till midnight every weeknight. This particular Tuesday was no different; Alex had been reading the same paragraph for the past twenty minutes.

Her mind turned to the raid that she knew was currently going on, Olivia and Elliot where out on the street at this time of night doing god knows what and she was stuck here; sometimes it drove her crazy. Maybe she should call it a night and give Olivia a ring, check she's okay. Alex leant back in her chair and removed her glasses, she rubbed her eyes furiously or a few moments. She was suddenly exhausted; she would sleep here if her couch was not seemingly made from solid wood.

With reluctance she pulled herself up from her desk and wondered slowly to where her coat was hung. It was cold out and she was going to have to find a cab. She audibly humpfed when she remembered she had no car. She was practically in a trance when she pulled her coat on. She nearly forgot her bag in her daze and slumped back for it. Suddenly she thought she heard a noise, maybe a voice. Alex looked at her watch; everyone would have left hours ago. She felt scared as she approached the door, then she heard another noise. A thud had reverberated against her door and she was left in two minds. One told her to go straight for the phone and call security the other told her to look for herself.

Alex took the steps to her door tentatively, everything was telling her to turn around and hide but her damn curiosity had got the better of her. She didn't realise her hand was shaking until she reached for the door handle. She grasped it and turned slowly. As soon as the latch was released the door opened towards her as if someone was pushing it, her instant reaction was to step back. The door flew open and her fear changed to a feeling of relief, but only briefly when she saw the sight before her.

Olivia. Well at least it might be, her hair was slick to her face and she was pale; far too pale. Alex was suddenly wide awake as she knelt beside her and brushed her hair from her face. "Olivia, what the hell happened? Olivia can you hear me?", panic was setting in as she gently shook Olivia's shoulders. She mumbled something in her unconscious state and Alex took this as her cue to call an ambulance. She quickly got up from Olivia's side and rushed over to her desk. She stopped in her tracks when she could make out what the mumbling meant.

"Alex… Alex", she abandoned her phone in the moment and ran back to her side. The floor was wet beneath her knees and she found the source to be the blood slowly seeping from Olivia's arm. Without thinking Alex removed her jacket and placed it over the wound. Olivia kept opening and closing her eyes and the mumbling continued.

"Olivia I'm going to call an ambulance", she didn't leave her side this time and instead reached into her pocket for her cell phone. She quickly punched in 911 and gave the relative information to the responder. "Stay with me Olivia, help is coming", Alex subconsciously began brushing the hair from Olivia's face. She was more reassuring herself than Olivia, who was now completely unconscious.

Alex hated hospitals, nothing bad had ever happened to her in them but it was just the smell and the sterile environment. Well nothing bad had happened until now. As soon as she arrived with Liv at the hospital she called Stabler, he said he would inform the captain and come over when he could. He had also told her about what had happened that night. Olivia had made a mistake, a very rare mistake. How had she ended up at her office door though? The raid had happened on the other side of Manhattan. She would be asking her when she got out of surgery. Her exhaustion was back and she could barely keep her eyes open. The next time she opened her eyes it was four hours later and Liv's doctor stood before her. Alex sat up straight and expected the worse.

"How is she?", Alex knew he couldn't tell her anything but hoped he would waive the rule just this once.

"She's in recovery, the bullet nicked an artery which we repaired and she also had some fractured ribs. You can see her now", the doctor left with a slight smile and Alex headed for recovery. She finally found Olivia's room and to her relief she was awake.

"Hey Liv you gave me a bit of a scare there", Alex could tell Olivia was distracted. She looked better though, far less pale.

"I'm sorry Alex, for dragging you into everything", Olivia didn't look at her when she spoke. Alex could guess she probably felt guilty. "Have you spoken to Elliot? Have they found the kids yet?", Olivia looked at her now but with a pleading look in her eyes. Alex didn't know what to tell her, they hadn't found them yet.

"Elliot hasn't called for a few hours so I don't know any updates in the case", Alex placed a reassuring hand on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia shrugged it off and whipped the covers off her before trying to climb out of bed; Alex was at her side instantly helping her help. "I have to go Alex, Elliot needs my help", Olivia stood with difficulty and began looking for her clothes.

"Your clothes were pretty much destroyed in the ER, besides you cant leave. You have only just got out of surgery", Alex placed herself between Olivia and the door; she knew it was futile but it was worth trying.

"Get out of my way Alex, I have to get out of here", Olivia was angry but Alex stood her ground.

"I am trying to help you Liv, you can't have anything to do with this case anymore you're too close".

"Alex, I don't need your help but they do. They're just kids and this is my fault" Olivia hurt herself as she gestured towards the door.

"Sit down Olivia, if you didn't need my help then why did you turn up at my door after you were shot?", Alex could tell that Olivia was taken aback by this. Maybe she had forgotten where had ended up that night.

"Alex just forget it, I have to go", Olivia pushed her out of the way but the effort hurt her. Alex clung to her to stop her falling over.

"Fine, if you insist on getting out of here the only place you are going is to my apartment", Alex wouldn't let go of Olivia's arm as she led her from the room. This wasn't an argument Alex was going to lose, she rarely lost an argument.

Olivia was still surprised she had allowed Alex to take her here. This apartment was huge, the sofa she sat on was comfortable and warm and she was wearing the nicest silk pyjamas she had ever felt. Alex had gone out for food and now she was alone she wanted to run. Elliot was without a partner and she was going crazy stuck here. But some part of her wanted nothing more than to stay, she wanted to talk to Alex about why she had gone to her office but now was not the time.

Suddenly Alex was back, she didn't speak to Olivia as she took the takeout into the kitchen. Olivia waited patiently and Alex arrived soon enough. She was wearing her glasses and had a serious look on her face that scared Olivia. Alex sat opposite her and her demeanour definitely reminded Olivia of when she was in the court room. After a few moments of awkward silence she finally spoke.

"Olivia, you are going to tell me what happened last night and then you are going to tell me why you came to my apartment", when Alex was finished it was safe to say Olivia was speechless. How was she going to get out of this one without revealing how she was feeling? She wasn't even sure how she was feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully this might make up for the poor quality of the previous chapter. I have been made aware of some mistakes I made in regards to Olivia's recovery and I have tried to rectify these a bit in this chapter but its not perfect so I apologize.**

* * *

"I don't remember", Olivia's first instinct was to try and change the subject but she had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy.

"Don't pull that crap with me Olivia, I've been a lawyer long enough to know when someone is lying to me", Alex was still stood up. She was pacing now like she did when a case was weighing on her mind.

"I have no idea what to tell you Alex, you were close and I guess I came to you for help", Olivia didn't look up when she spoke; she knew what was coming next.

"A second lie! The raid was on the other side of Manhattan. Why are you lying to me?", Alex was clearly getting mad at her now.

"Jeez Alex, I am not on the stand you know. I am so tired, I am going to sleep", the sympathy card was really her last resort; Olivia did not want to use it as leverage but she also really didn't want to have this particular conversation.

"You better not be using this as an excuse", Alex had stopped pacing and stood before Olivia with a stern look and her arms crossed. Olivia thought it wise not to say anything else and simply sat there. "Fine Liv, I will help you into bed but tomorrow we are going to finish this conversation", when Alex was finished Olivia nodded and began to get up before changing her mind.

"I can sleep here Alex; your couch is actually very comfortable", Olivia offered a smile trying to diffuse the tension.

"Don't be ridiculous, you are sleeping in a proper bed and I am sleeping on this couch", Alex gripped Olivia's arm and eased her up.

"This actually hurts quite a bit Alex; I would really love to stay here", to Olivia's surprise Alex released her; allowing her to drop back into her previous comfortable position.

"Fine I will get you some blankets and pillows", with that Alex was gone. Clearly Olivia had struck a nerve. She knew Alex wasn't used to people not answering her questions but Olivia never expected her to get so mad with her.

Alex returned swiftly and began arranging pillows and covering Olivia with blankets. She didn't say another word and neither did Olivia. Before leaving the room Alex paused, "Shout me if you start to feel unwell or need anything". She turned off the lights and disappeared into her bedroom, softly closing the door.

Olivia managed to stay awake for a few more minutes, her eyelids were so heavy and the painkillers she had taken were kicking in. Her vision was blurring but the pain in her shoulder had faded to a dull ache. At this moment Olivia was watching the thin strip of light beneath Alex's door. She could see the shadows of movement but they soon stopped. Soon the lights were turned off and the apartment was silent. Olivia couldn't fight it anymore; she fell into a deep drug induced sleep.

Olivia was woken by a door slamming; she didn't open her eyes straight away. She listened carefully; she could hear footsteps and someone rattling about in what sounded like the kitchen. Eventually she opened her eyes; she had forgotten Alex had brought her back to her house. Her eyes adapted to the light slowly, it was dark still; she must have only been asleep a few hours.

Olivia sat up; her arm was killing her so she quickly downed the water and the painkillers which Alex must have left on the table next to her. Suddenly Alex appeared, she must have been in the kitchen with the door shut.

"How are you feeling?", Alex was still mad; Olivia could tell from the first syllable.

"Like crap, it sucks to get shot", Olivia rubbed her eyes she knew what was probably going to come.

"I'll get you some food", Alex went to turn back into the kitchen.

"I'm still exhausted Alex, I might go back to sleep for a few more hours", already her eyes were blurring again.

"You've been asleep for about 26 hours now you know", Alex checked the time on her watch and nodded when she figured out she was correct in her assumption.

"Wow, maybe I'll try and stay up for a bit. Have you heard from Elliot?", Alex turned on the lights and took a seat on the other side of the living room.

"He called a few hours ago. I told him you were asleep", Olivia sensed Alex was avoiding telling her something.

"What about the case Alex?"

"He is working on it with Fin. They have found the baby but the young woman is still missing", Olivia at least felt some relief at her omission.

"How was the baby?", Olivia trusted Elliot; he would find the girl.

"He said the baby was being checked out but they are okay", Olivia could still tell Alex was holding something back.

"What else Alex? Tell me exactly what he said", Olivia tried to sit up but she was still extremely uncomfortable.

"There was some blood on the baby's clothes, the M.E tested it and it came back with some curious results", Olivia was getting more and more impatient.

"Just tell me"

"The blood had some matches to the babies DNA, they think the blood belongs to the Baby's mother", Alex finally relaxed clearly she had given up all the information she knew.

"The young woman was the baby's mother", Olivia felt a bit better now that she knew something about the case.

"Olivia, feel up to finishing our conversation?", Alex held her hands together in her lap. Olivia decided now would probably be a good time considering she could plead exhaustion at any point.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me why you came to my office"

"The truth is I didn't really realise I was coming to you until I was there. I was walking and then I was at your door", Olivia saw Alex accept this and formulate a response in her head, she had done this countless times in the court room and Olivia usually enjoyed watching her at work.

"That would suggest you subconsciously wanted to see me", Olivia simply nodded allowing Alex to continue. "Now why would you want me at that moment in time? Because you were in trouble maybe and you trust me or you have something you want to talk to me about. Which one is it?", when she was finished she turned to Olivia clearly expecting a response.

"I am not sure yet", Olivia decided now was the time for honesty.

"What do you mean? You have got to give me more to work with", Alex was up and pacing again.

"Look, recently I feel like I should tell you something but I'm not sure if that would be the right thing to do", Alex frowned at her this time and paused with her pacing.

"Tell me, clearly it is something that is bothering you so you should get it off your chest", Alex gestured for her to speak. Olivia could feel herself trying to talk, why shouldn't she just say it? Alex was her friend and if all else failed she could blame the drugs. The response was welling up inside her throat; there was no stopping it now.

"I think I might Love you maybe"

"Oh…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a short one but I fondant know where else to split the story, if I write shorter chapters I can post more often as well so maybe expect it.**

**hope this I okay for you all.**

* * *

Well that was the last thing she expected Olivia to say. Alex had been speechless for the past ten minutes simply staring at Olivia with an expression of shock. She had absolutely no idea what to say. She definitely knew what she wanted to say but was far to scared to actually say it.

She could tell Olivia was very nervous whilst waiting for her response, she should say something before this got anymore awkward.

"How?", not what she was going for but she'll go with it.

"How what?", it was Olivia's turn to look confused.

"How long have you thought this?", there were many how questions that Alex wanted to know the answer but this one she was most curious about.

"Well I guess a few months now"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?", Alex was surprised by the new found higher pitched tone her voice was in when she spoke. She was definitely having trouble processing all this new information. Firstly she thought Olivia was straight, she had had boyfriends in the past and never mentioned these kinds of preferences before.

"I wasn't sure about how I felt or what it meant until the past few days really. Being shot puts a lot of things into perspective really", Olivia offered Alex a reassuring smile which eased her panic temporarily but she sti had a handful of questions she wanted to ask.

"But you like men", it wasn't really a question Alex reasoned but it was a statement she needed clarifying.

"I thought I did but then I got to know you. I have never felt this way about anyone like you before", Olivia must have sensed she needed some sort of grounding at that moment when she pulled herself up and sat in the armchair directly next to her, the closeness distracted her from the jumbled mix of emotions in her head.

"Are you referring to me being a lawyer or me being a woman?", Alex was surprised she was trying to bring some humor to the situation.

"Ha well I have never trusted lawyers till I met you"

Alex couldn't help smiling at Olivia's response. She realised she hadn't told Olivia anything about what she was feeling.

" I suppose you would like me to tell you how I feel about this"

"Well I don't want you to feel pressured in having to deal with this right now. Besides I am really tired", with Olivia giving her an excuse to leave Alex stood up abruptly.

"Okay you go back to sleep, it's morning now so I'm going to go and get some paperwork from the office", Alex left the room she needed space to figure things outs. When she returned now smartly dressed with briefcase in tow Olivia was fast asleep. She pulled the blanket further up and tucked her in, Alex softly brushed wayward strands of hair from Olivia's face and turned off the light.

As she made her way to the office her mind was racing, she really wanted to run back to Olivia and get to the bottom of this whole situation. She knew she couldn't, Olivia would be fast asleep, so instead she busied herself with case files and closing arguments; she had court tomorrow and her professional side would not let all this confusing Olivia business distract her.

The next time she looked up it was the early afternoon and her attempt to distract herself had succeeded. She hadn't really finished but her thoughts about Olivia returned and she just had to get back to her.

Within minutes her briefcase was packed and she was heading out the door. She got a cab quickly and her leg fidgeted impatiently as the journey continued. She realised she was really in a hurry to get back. That's when it hit her, she knew what she was going to say.

The elevator in her building was painfully slow, when it finally arrived on her floor she nearly ran down the hallway. Her haste caused clumsiness as she dropped her keys twice before finally managing to find the lock. The door swung open and she entered with a great sense of purpose which diminished slightly when she saw Olivia was not where she had left her. She paused, listening carefully. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard running water from her bathroom and foot steps heading in her direction. Suddenly Olivia appeared using the wall to support herself as she made her way back to the couch. It was a mi ute before she finally looked up and saw an out of breath, slightly dishevelled Alex looking back at her. She stopped In her tracks and waited for Alex to speak. It was now or never, Alex dropped her briefcase and took a step further into the room.

"I think I might love you too"

"Oh"

* * *

**as always please review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another, I am posting quite quickly but might not keep up with this pace. I have no idea how long this story will last as I'm sort of making it up as I go along As you can probably tell.**

* * *

Alex's revelation was interrupted by the harsh tones of her cell phone ringing. She pulled her gaze from a stunned looking Olivia and fished it out of her pocket. It was Elliot.

She turned towards the kitchen, deciding it would probably be best to have this conversation in private. She could hear Olivia behind her settling into her usual position. When she was in the safety of her kitchen she answered.

"What is it Elliot?", she didn't mean to sound angry but he had interrupted a pretty important moment.

" tell Liv we know who has the girl but the perp wants a ransom for her", Elliot sounded tired but relieved he at least had some information about the girl.

"How much does he want?", Alex knew they wouldn't be paying the ransom unless there was no other option but she would need all the information to tell Olivia.

"He wants 10,000 dollars, not a lot really. He wants it in a duffle bag delivered to a trash bin in front of grand central", Elliot sounded impatient.

"So he can make a quick getaway. What is he going to do with the girl?"

"He will tell us where she is when he's out of the city. How's Liv?", Elliot audibly yawned; he must be exhausted.

"She's fine Elliot, just tired. Ill let her know about the case. Thanks for ringing", Alex remembered she was having quite an important conversation before this Interruption.

"Thanks Alex, ill come round when I can", Elliot hung up leaving Alex alone in her kitchen. She gathered herself for a moment, she had never just blurted something like that out before. Well it was time to deal with the consequences. She headed back to Olivia.

Olivia was sat up clearly waiting expectantly for Alex's return. She was the first to speak.

"Was that Elliot? What did he say?", Olivia looked worried.

"The guy that took the girl is asking for a ransom, Elliot is still working on it", Alex spoke quietly still unsure of what was to come between them. She observed Olivia closely she looked like she was accepting everything Alex had told her.

"So you feel the same way?", a small smile had erupted on her face even though Alex could tell the case was playing on her Mind.

"Yes I do. I should have said it earlier but I was a bit surprised by everything", Alex chuckled lightly as she spoke.

"Well what do we do now?", Olivia spoke awkwardly.

"I don't really know, I hadn't thought that far ahead to be honest. I'm sorry I got angry with you yesterday", Alex suddenly felt bad realising she had been out of order.

"I think we should have something to eat", Olivia's suggestion gave Alex an idea on how to make everything up to her.

"Leave it to me, you just relax", with a sly grin Alex headed out of the apartment again. If this was the beginning of any other relationship she would be going on dates and seen as Olivia wasn't well enough to leave the apartment she would have to get creative.

An hour later, Alex was nearly skipping as she rushed back home with her bags of shopping. She raced in the door and hurried into the kitchen. It was a few minutes before she realised her apartment was silent.

Alex returned to the living room but there was no Liv, she looked in the bathroom and her bedroom but she was gone.

She sat on the couch starting to get worried, what had happened? Then she found the note. A folded piece of paper with her name scribbled on in Olivia's unmistakable handwriting. She opened it reluctantly, she doubt it held good news.

"I hope you can understand why I had to leave. It is my fault the girl is in danger and I can't just wait to hear from Elliot. I'm going to find her. Don't worry about me. Love Olivia"

Alex read the letter twice before she believed it. Olivia wasn't this stupid surely. She could barely get to the bathroom let alone to the precinct. Alex raced around the apartment checking some Hunches she had. Olivia's clothes had gone and also her painkillers, at least she was smart enough to take them with her.

She stopped dead when she remembered something else, Alex raced into her bedroom and ripped open her closet. Quickly searching on the very top shelf for her lock box. As soon as she picked It up she felt sick. She frantically punched in the code and pried open the lid, her suspicions were confirmed immediately. Olivia had taken Alex's gun.

* * *

**please review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another, enjoy.**

* * *

Alex had no idea what to do. She could call Elliot but that might get Olivia in trouble. She could find her herself but had no idea where to start. She sat in her apartment feeling completely helpless. Olivia must have been gone for about an hour now.

Alex decided she had to do Something at least. She grabbed her coat and headed out. Her first stop would be Liv's apartment.

Luckily there was no traffic and she made good to time in her car to the apartment. She took the stairs two at a time and immediately started banging on the door, after a few minutes she decided no one was home. She ran down the stairs this time. Out on the pavement she ran into someone she recognised.

"Elliot! Have you heard from Olivia?", she couldn't hide the frantic to e in her voice.

"I thought she was here. I came by your place earlier and spoke to her and she was upset so I gave her some space", Elliot sounded concerned now.

"What exactly did you say to her?", Alex had a bad feeling about this whole situation.

"I told her everything about the case. I told her about the suspect and she started to get worked up so I left her to rest"

"What did you tell her about the suspect?", Alex wanted to get to the bottom of this fast.

"That he had prior convictions for kidnapping and assault. He was accused of murder but he acquitted"

"You told her the suspect was a violent offender in possession of a girl who she could have protected. Do you not know her at all? Did you tell her when the drop is and where?, she hoped he would say no but her heart dropped when he nodded.

"Where is she Alex?", she sat down the buildings steps and placed her head in her hands.

"I don't know. I went out for an hour and came back, she was gone", Alex didn't look up.

"Do you think she's going to do something stupid?"

"I know she is going to do something stupid, she took my gun", Alex heard him breath in fast.

"We have to find her. The drop is supposed to be in two hours", he went to get back into his car. "Look around for her and keep me in the loop", he got in and drove off at quite a rapid speed.

Alex paused for a moment, her mind was working overdrive trying g to think of places she might be. The second she realised where Olivia was heading she ran back to her own car and headed off at an even more rapid speed. She was heading to grand central station.

She parked in a no parking zone and ran inside the station. She didn't care if she got a ticket. The station was busy it was going to be nearly impossible to find Olivia, even if she was right in assuming she was here.

She needed to calm down. Alex knew there would probably be police swarming the station and most would probably recognise her. Elliot would get her out of here if he knew. She headed to the waiting area first quickly scanning faces but coming up empty. Next was the ticket desks and the information boards but still nothing. The last place she looked was the bathroom, Olivia wouldn't find who she was searching for In there but it was worth a shot.

Everything looked normal until she turned to leave. There was drops of blood, tiny and sporadic on the bathroom floor. She followed the trail to one of the stalls. Inside she found something that worried her. Her jacket, Olivia must have borrowed it when she left.

She could hear a commotion outside the stalls and curiosity got the better of her when she stepped outside she saw a man and a woman surrounded by plain clothes detectives. She spotted Elliot and fin. She took a few steps closer. The man and woman turned , from their position it was clear he was holding her tight to his body, using her as a human shield. The pair turned into view and Alex took a few moments to process the scene unfolding before her.

She found her gun at least. The man was holding it to Olivia's head. She was his new hostage. She could see blood running down Liv's arm and her face was deathly white, either her stitches ripped out or he hurt her. Alex felt helpless again, she was powerless to protect her.

* * *

**please review :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long.**

* * *

Alex finally had an idea. There was a door, a fire exit, to one side of the pair. Maybe she could sneak behind and do something. She wasn't trained for this though, she should point it out to Elliot. She tried to find a discreet way to him but the situation was getting pretty tense. It was no use she would have to do it.

Alex snuck round to the door she spotted. It was unlocked. When inside she calculated the distance to Olivia, about 50 feet. The floor was open plan, no where to hide. This was a stupid idea, what was she going to do when she got to them? She quickly scanned the area and something did jump out at her, she knew what to do now.

She began her approach, tiptoeing across the polished marble floor. 50 feet, 40 feet, 30 feet; then she came across the lynch pin of her plan. She silently lifted the fire extinguisher from its holster, in a few more steps Elliot would see her. This really was a stupid idea.

Now in the open she quickly glanced over towards Elliot. Alex could tell he had seen her but he was not visibly letting on. She was only a few feet away now. The perp was shouting in what sounded like Spanish. She wasn't fluent but it sounded like threats that she had no doubt he would follow through with. She paused now composing herself before she put her plan into action. Olivia was oddly limp, the blood was pooling at her feet now. It was now or never.

Alex took the final step forward, swinging her arms back and bringing the fire extinguisher down with full force into the back of the perps head.

Luckily, she had waited until the perp was not holding her gun to Olivia's temple. It was evident he was knocked out immediately, on his way to the ground the gun had gone off narrowly missing fin's head. He released Olivia and she was no longer strong enough to hold herself up. Elliot and fin were securing the perp immediately kicking the gun away and cuffing his hands. Alex tended to Olivia who was bearly conscious. They didn't say anything to each other but Alex was sure she saw a hint of a smile in Olivia's face through hooded eyes. She was brought out of her reverie by Elliot asking her questions.

"What the hell were you playing at Alex?", Elliot had every right to be mad. Her plan could quite easily have gone wrong. She didn't care what he had to say, she didn't care if she got in trouble; Olivia was safe. Alex could hear the sound of sirens in the distance, hopefully an ambulance would be arriving soon.

Three hours later Alex was alone and waiting for news of Olivia. Elliot had gone for coffee and fin was busy watching over their suspect. She was finally feeling relatively calm, enough so to start processing this whole situation. A lot of new stuff had happened in the past few days and Alex wasn't entirely sure if she was just a bit overwhelmed. The minutes ticked by and she slowly came to terms with the fact Olivia felt the same way. Not in a million years did she think that would be the case. At this thought she finally smiled to herself. Maybe she could actually have the life she had always wanted.

Her period of reflection was interrupted when Elliot entered and his expression immediately shattered her small bubble of happiness.

"What's happened? Is it Olivia?", of course she immediately expected the worst.

"No, it's the missing girl. We found her but we were too late. She died in the ER ten minutes ago", she had completely forgotten about the girl in all the commotion of the day. How was Olivia going to cope with all this?

"When will she be up for visitors? I need to tell her", Alex was relieved Elliot would break it to her but she also didn't understand why he had to tell her now.

"Can't you wait till she's better. She has already been through too much today"

"Alex, you and I both know that as soon as she wakes up she will ask about the girl and I'm not going to lie to her", Alex hated to agree with him but he was right. The sooner she found out the sooner she could start dealing with everything.

"Fine, but I'm going to be there when you tell her", Alex accepted defeat and went back to waiting silently. She was getting vaguely annoyed at Elliot's incessant pacing when the doctor finally entered and she was out of her seat before Elliot even registered his presence.

"You can see her now. Detective benson is still groggy but we have fully repaired her shoulder", the doctor offered her a smile which she could not bring herself to respond in kind too. Elliot and Alex made the short walk to Olivia's room in silence. They passed the general waiting area where they spotted some family faces and other members of the NYPD. She felt reluctant suddenly, Alex wanted to be there for Olivia but she also didn't want to see how upset she was going to be.

The door to her room loomed on them suddenly and Alex had no choice but to enter. Olivia had colour in her cheeks again, much to Alex's relief. She desperately wanted just a few minutes with Olivia before Elliot told her but he was already moving forward to speak. She stayed behind near the door and looked at the floor. She didn't want to see what was about to happen.

"How you feeling Liv?",Elliot sounded uneasy.

"I'm sorry I messed everything up. I don't even remember what happened. Did you find her?", well he was right. Olivia started asking the questions Alex dreaded his answers too.

"We found her", he chickened out at the last minute. Olivia didn't miss his pause.

"Elliot, why do I feel like you're not telling me the whole story?", Olivia sat up in bed getting impatient.

"We didn't get there in time, he beat her pretty badly. We got her to the hospital but she didn't make it", now he too was looking at the floor; the room was silent for some time.

"She's dead?", when Olivia spoke finally it almost made Alex jump. Oddly her voice sounded devoid of emotion. Alex finally forced herself to look at her. To her surprise Olivia was directing the question to her.

"Yes Olivia, I'm so sorry", Alex took a step forward to comfort Olivia but was met with a cold stare.

"I would like to be alone please", Olivia looked away from them then and out of the window. Elliot took it as a cue to leave and quickly left the room. Alex was slower to go hoping that Olivia would give her some insight into how this was making her feel. When Olivia failed to acknowledge her, Alex left. For some reason she had a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach that signalled a growing fear. Alex hated to think selfishly but where did this leave her and Olivia? Time would give her the answer but she was growing more impatient with every second.

* * *

Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed and Alex hasn't heard anything from Olivia. She had lost count of all the calls and emails that hadn't been returned. Her last resort was calling Elliot who had little information to tell her apart from that Olivia had been discharged and was recovering at home, she sensed he was having the same difficulties as her.

Maybe she should just go round and see her. Part of her wanted to go straight over there and demand an explanation but the better half of her judgement knew that would be a mistake.

She felt herself reaching for the phone and dialling a familiar number and for probably the 50th time no one answered.

She had to go to work sometime. With reluctance she grabbed her briefcase and headed out.

The rest of the week passed without incident, rumours of her exploits circled the office a few times. It was the most exciting thing to happen for years but Alex was not bothered by the buzz in the slightest. SVU was unusually quiet and no new cases had been thrown her way for the past two weeks. She decided to go down there and check on things.

The squad room was quiet. Fin and John were sat in silence filling in paperwork. She was about to leave when Elliot appeared with coffees. He seemed pleased to see her.

"Hey Alex, what you doing here?"

" nice to see you too Elliot. Its been quiet, no new cases?", they spoke in hushed tones so they didn't distract fin and John.

"It has been ridiculously quiet. I've been doing paperwork like these losers. Have you heard from Olivia?", he spoke even more quietly towards the end also taking a further step forward.

"I was going to ask you the same question but no I haven't heard from her. I'm surprised she hasn't spoke to you though", Alex was getting more concerned now.

"Me too, I've been calling her every half hour. She was discharged a few days after we last saw her", they were quiet for a while silently thinking to themselves.

Suddenly the door to the captains office opened and Alex looked over without thinking. She quickly double took when she saw Olivia standing in the doorway saying her goodbyes to the captain. Elliot saw her looking and followed her line of sight.

Olivia turned to leave, she glanced up and bearly even acknowledged their presence. This really made Alex angry. Olivia left and the captain returned to his office, Elliot simply shrugged and returned to his desk.

Alex decided to do something about this. She followed Olivia to the parking garage and managed to reach her before she got into her car.

"Olivia, wait. Can I talk to you?", Olivia stopped but didn't turn immediately.

"Okay", Olivia turned as she spoke but didn't say anything else. Alex was unnerved by this but quickly recovered.

"I've called you a lot of times over the past few weeks. How are you?", Alex didn't want to push her for answers just yet.

"I'm fine", this was going to be as difficult as Alex thought.

"Would you like to get some coffee? Talk some more maybe", Alex smiled but it quickly faded when Olivia remained expressionless.

"I can't I'm going out of town tonight", Alex could spot a lie a mile off.

"You are lying Olivia. What's wrong?", Alex was done with the softly softly approach. Her outburst clearly surprised Olivia.

"Don't Alex. I am not doing this now. I'm leaving for a while taking all the holidays I haven't taken in the past decade", Olivia was getting in her car now. Alex realised she couldn't stop her.

"When are you getting back?", Alex asked the question not expecting a decent answer.

"I don't know Alex. Just back off okay. I need time. Maybe I'll call you when I get back", Olivia didn't make eye contact once as she spoke.

"That's it? That's all I get? You turn up at my door in the middle of the night half dead and ask me for help. Then you tell me you love. Then you steal my gun and nearly get yourself killed and now you're running away, why?", Alex didn't mean to shout but she couldn't help it.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I did what I had to do. I would never have turned up at your door if I was in my right mind", Alex felt physically winded by Olivia's remarks. She was done with this, Alex didn't wait for Olivia to leave and instead walked away herself without looking back even when she heard a door slam and olivia driving away. She was almost glad Olivia had said what she said, the sadness that she had expected to come was replaced with anger. Alex wasn't going to let herself be treated like this no matter what the reason. The trust was broken between them and when dealing with Alex Cabot trust was nearly impossible to get back once lost.

So now Alex sat alone in her apartment trying not to think about everything that had happened but failing miserably. This was a period in her life her therapist would definitely be hearing about. She grabbed the phone and quickly made an appointment, her priority now was her job; she needed a clear head to do her best work and a trip to the therapists couch would help towards this.

* * *

Please review :) I'd like to know what people think :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Not a great chapter but I've got to pass time somehow. **

* * *

It was raining as she stepped out of the cab. It was about ten to eight and it had taken her an age to get to her therapists office. It had only been a few days since Olivia had left and she had been truly miserable, she too had taken time off work. Elliot had tried to call her about cases but she didn't reply, someone else can deal with it for a change.

She stepped inside the office and shook the water from her umbrella. She didn't like coming here but sometimes it was nesseccary. Special victims dealt with some pretty awful crimes, if you didn't talk to anyone about it you'd go crazy.

She didn't have to wait long before she was called in. The doctor was her usual calm and quiet self and Alex thought the urge to talk as quietly as her. She sat down awkwardly and waited whilst the doctor fetched them both a glass of water.

"What would you like to talk about Alex?", that was a pretty difficult question to answer. She forgot how much she hated talking about herself. She decided it would be best to start from the beginning.

"I have been having some trouble dealing with things in my personal life recently", this was a subject she had never approached in these meetings; most of the time she just talked about cases and how they made her feel.

"What aspects of your personal life", the doctor sat there with her hands clutched in her lap listening tentatively.

"A detective I work with revealed something to me. Well, she told me she loved me", Alex felt awkward saying it out loud; she felt stupid.

"How did you feel about this?"

"We'll at first I was shocked but I quickly realised that I felt the same way, I told her and I thought that was the start of something you know?", Alex could feel herself getting emotional but she quickly buried it down.

"What has happened since then?", Alex nearly scoffed out loud at this. A lot had happened.

"She felt responsible for the death of a victim and shut me out. She left two days ago and didn't tell me where she was going. Before she left she made it seem like she regretted telling me how she felt", the memory of the their last conversation was still fresh in her mind.

"Perhaps she needed sometime to deal with things"

"I'm not sure. She was different. I had never seen her like this before", Alex shook her head as she spoke. It was true, Olivia would not have spoke to her like that if she was in her right mind. "I love her for gods sake, why won't she let help her?", Alex didn't mean to shout but anger got the better of her.

Her therapist was quiet now, giving Alex time to think. when she finally spoke she had nothing of any real comfort to say, "different people need to deal with things in different ways, give her time to herself and maybe she'll come back to you", Alex knew she wasn't getting anywhere with this and it was only making her more worked up.

"I don't think this is helping. It's too soon to be talking about all this anyway. I have to go to work", she stood up her mind made. This wasn't going to resolve itself over night or in an hour chatting to a stranger. She had an important job to do and she wasn't going to run away from it.

She turned to leave quietly thanking the doctor for her time. She went for the door but the therapist stopped her before she could exit.

"Alex, try to look at things from both sides. She may have said things that hurt you but people do when they themselves are hurting", Alex knew she was right. She would give it time and see how everything panned out.

That night after a usual long day at work, Alex drank too much whiskey and pulled her phone from her pocket. Before she dialled she had a thought and tried a trick she learnt from a past boyfriend. She keyed in the number manually with a new prefix, hopefully this would prevent her identity being revealed before someone answered. She stared at the number for a long time willing herself to press the call button. She just wanted to hear Olivia's voice and know she was okay.

It took her twenty minutes and three more drinks to find the courage. She pressed the phone to her ear and part of her willed it not to be answered. Several beats went by before a connection was made, her plan had worked.

"Hello?", Olivia sounded quiet and emotionless; there was no background noise to give her location away. Alex found herself unable to speak, paralysed by fear and anger.

"Hello?", Alex desperately wanted to answer but she couldn't find the words.

"Alex?", this got her attention; maybe her plan wasn't so fool proof after all. She was going to just hang up but now that would be difficult. Alex still didn't speak, waiting to hear what Olivia said.

"Alex, I told you I needed space. Just be patient", this angered Alex; it felt like Olivia was blowing her off. She just wanted to be there for her, Alex didn't have any expectations of a relationship; not straight away anyway. She was just about to apologise when she heard a noise in the background.

A distinctly female voice had asked Olivia a question, she had quickly been sshed but Olivia wasn't quite fast enough. Alex had something to say now and interrupted Olivia, who had begun to speak.

"Don't worry Liv, I won't be calling this number again", she hung up straight away and threw the phone down on the coffee table. Her head fell back onto the sofa, she wasn't a quitter but she was done with this and done with her.

And the worst thing was if Olivia had called her back and asked her to forgive her and to come and see her, she would have in a heartbeat; that wasn't the kind of woman Alex was. Olivia had changed but so had Alex, and she hated Olivia for being the cause of that. Maybe she had no right to feel betrayed like this but in her drink induced haze she was going to feel however she damn well pleased.

**please review:) **

**who wants to know where Olivia has gone? :) any ideas? **


	10. Chapter 10

Four months was a lot of time off. Olivia wished she hadn't agreed to it now two months had passed. With nothing to do all day she just sat thinking about everything over and over. She had had her fill of travelling. She had no family to visit or friends outside of New York and she had ended up in Atlantic city of all places. She had grown tired of gambling quickly and since her first week travelling she had been alone.

Olivia had had many offers of drinks and dinners but had refused them all. Slightly sweaty business men weren't really her type.

The first week had been a different story, she had driven to the middle of nowhere. A small town in upstate New York she had once had to visit for a case. There was nothing but a motel and a bar, for the first week she had drank too much everyday. It must have been the third or fourth night, for some reason a barmaid had come home with her. She was completely wasted much like Olivia, the two of them were in fits of laughter and falling over each other the whole time.

It was getting late and the two of them started to get a bit more flirtatious. Olivia felt herself getting drawn in but before anything had happened her phone had interrupted them. She answered without thinking and was met with silence. Olivia had known who it was instantly. The conversation ended before it had begun when Alex must have overheard the woman speak. After Alex had hung up Olivia wanted to call her back and explain but quickly realised there was nothing to explain, if Alex hasn't have called she would have gone through with this.

After the call she told the woman to go. This wasn't what she was trying to get away from. Alex was still important to her; when she had shouted at her in the car park Olivia had been so mad with everything. In some ways she meant what she said but now she understood she had only said those things so Alex wouldn't follow her, Olivia was in no frame of mind to get into a serious relationship. So she ran away, never staying in one place for more than a few nights. Time had given her a certain perspective the anger had subsided but the guilt was still very raw.

So now it was two months later and she finally settled in Atlantic city. Maybe she wasn't ready to go back to her job but she had finally decided she actually wanted too. Another thing she wanted to do more than anything was call Alex, but she was terrified; scared she had broken things beyond repair. She should never have run away, it was safe to say she regretted it now.

She would take the rest of the two months off before she returned to work, cragan hadn't given her a choice in the matter on that front. But she was going to return to New York, she was always more of a face your fears kind of girl.

Olivia poured herself a drink and sat out on the motel balcony, she felt better now that she actually had made a decision about her future. The important question now was what was she going to do about Alex?

In her mind she had two options the first was do nothing, Alex probably had had enough of her bullshit. The other option was give her a ring and actual talk to her. One option required her to forget her fear and do the right thing and the other option was to do nothing. She couldn't decide right now but maybe Alex was better off without her.

The next two months would tell. But tomorrow she would head back to New York and back to reality.

please review :) sorry its just a small one.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex was so tired of waiting. Days had turned into months and she was sick of feeling sorry for herself. Everytime the phone rang her heart beat faster. She was hopelessly distracted at work and sleeping brought its own difficulties.

Everyday was the same, she got up from a restless nights sleep. Went to work, went to court, dealt with the same worthless low life's and then went home. She used to love her job but everything was different now, she missed the old team. She hasn't spoke to Elliot in days and she tried to avoid the station as much as possible.

She decided a change was in order. Instead of going straight home Alex dropped into a quiet bar near her building. She took an empty stool at the bar and ordered a whiskey. She was perfectly content on sitting there on her own without being bothered but she didn't think she was going to get her way.

She spotted a man at the other end of the bar. He was also sat by himself but he was looking straight at her and smiling. She looked behind her checking he wasn't interested in someone in that direction before she returned with a small grin. He was good looking enough and his suit denoted a decent profession. He was probably waiting for his wife after work.

She went back to her drink, quietly contemplating things. A few minutes later Alex was interrupted again but this time by the bartender, he held a drink in his hand for her.

"This is from the guy over there", he put it down and went back to his business. She observed it for a moment and couldn't help but smile; it had been far too long since something like this had happened and it was nice. She looked over to find he had gone and thought maybe shed missed her chance to thank him before he appeared next to her, leaning on the bar.

"Did I get it right?", Alex stared at him blankly before she realised he was referring to the drink he had delivered.

"Spot on actually, thank you", Alex felt nervous; a new feeling for her in these types of situations.

"I'm George Stewart. I work at an accounting firm down the street", he had a warm smile and kind eyes and Alex felt herself becoming interested.

"I'm Alex Cabot, I work in the district attorneys office. Why don't you sit down and ill buy you a drink", she hadn't expected herself to invite him to join her but he seemed a pretty good distraction.

"Thanks, ill have the same as you", he joined her and sat awkwardly for a moment. "You look like you've got something on your mind, anything a complete stranger can help with. I'm a good listener".

"It's just a case I'm working on, I can't really talk about it. So you're an accountant", she quickly tried to get the subject off herself.

"Yeah and it's just as boring as everyone makes out. So how comes you're here alone?", he was certainly charming she'd give him that.

"Well I could ask you the same question. I just came out for a quiet drink after work", she hastily downed her drink and ordered another one for both of them.

"I was stood up actually. Damn blind dates never work out do they", this surprised her. Someone like him didn't seem the type to need to go on blind dates.

"Oh I'm sorry", she tried to sound sincere but she was also curious.

"Well it turned out alright in the end. I met you", she couldn't help but laugh when he used that line, the look on his face told her he was serious but used a cheesy line on purpose. This encounter with a stranger was actual turning into something promising.

He excused himself and went to the bathroom giving Alex some alone time. Was she really going to do this? He might not even be interested. But was she interested? It felt like it. Alex found herself asking the question of Olivia. All evidence suggested that Olivia had moved on so why shouldn't she? Did Alex expect herself to wait forever? Olivia might not even come back and if she did would she be the same person who Alex loved? There were a lot of questions she needed answers too but in the mean time she decided to have some fun with this guy, maybe ask him to dinner he seemed nice enough.

As if on cue he returned phone in hand clearly annoyed. "I'm sorry Alex I have to go back to the office", she thought he was blowing her off but he quickly continued. "How about another drink sometime or dinner?", he smiled waiting for an answer and she didn't hesitate to give him one.

"Dinner would be nice", Alex reached into her bag and retrieved her card then finished her drink in one gulp and walked out with him.

They both paused on the pavement for an awkward goodbye. He seemed unsure and Alex found that endearing.

"Can I get you a cab?", he finally said gesturing towards the road.

"No thanks I live about two blocks ill walk", she went to leave but he wasn't finished.

"It was nice meeting you Alex Cabot, ill be talking to you soon", he walked backwards away from her as he spoke then with a wave he turned and headed off into the darkness.

The walk back to her apartment took her a few minutes and her encounter with George had put her in a reasonably good mood. She finally felt like she had something to look forward too, whatever might or might not happen between them; she definitely needed a change.

The next few weeks were filled with dinner and lunch dates. Drinks and brunches. Alex and George became close very quickly. He was exactly what she needed, the exact opposite of Olivia. He was kind and consistent and not afraid of telling her how he felt.

One night after a particularly romantic dinner she lay in bed wide awake, for the first time in their relationship she realised something was missing. She liked him a lot but not in a earth shattering life changing way she had felt for Olivia, he was just a distraction for her and she felt guilty for using him. She still loved Olivia that wouldn't change but maybe if she stuck with George she could grow to love him too, Alex would have to take that risk.

Winter was setting in now and one morning Alex examined her calendar, for some reason her thoughts turned to Olivia. It had Been four months since she left and as far as she was aware there had been no sight of her.

George had just dropped her off after lunch, she knew he was growing impatient with her but she couldn't yet bring herself to sleep with him. She knew why that was but did not want to admit it to herself just yet.

She took her mind off things by paying a visit to svu. Elliot was working away and she distracted him momentarily for a quick catch up. He was working on a case she would have to be involved in soon.

Her visit ended quickly and she turned to leave. Her phone started bleeping in her bag and she stopped watching where she was going for a second.

Someone bumped into her and her briefcase fell, emptying its contents all over the floor. She quickly knelt down to scoop everything back up whilst simultaneously scolding the person who bumped into her.

She didn't look at them until she stood, they held her phone in their out stretched hand and she stopped dead when she realised it was someone she recognised. Olivia was back.

Please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

What the hell just happened? Alex had taken one look at Olivia and now she was practically running from the building. The way Olivia had looked at her made her feel awful and guilty, it was the way She used to look at her before everything happened. Her mind was racing, why had she come back now? Alex had started to get everything back to normal in her life.

She knew she shouldn't have left but she was not in the mood to have any kind of conversation with Olivia. Even if Olivia wanted to talk to her, it should be on Alex's terms.

By the time she got home, calm had nearly been restored in her mind. Luckily she had a few hours before she was meant to be meeting George. She thought maybe work would take her mind off things.

An hour later, her phone rang and for some reason she forgot to check the caller ID assuming it was George.

"Hello?", Alex froze when she realised it certainly wasn't George.

"Alex? If its you I would like to talk. I know I shouldn't have left. I have some explaining to do and if you're willing to listen please give me a chance", Olivia sounded sincere and a little emotional. Alex had no idea what to say. She had spent the last four months trying to keep her thoughts away from this woman now she was suddenly back and up for talking. Why could she not have done this two months ago before George came onto the scene. Alex was angry at her, maybe too angry but she was not going to say anything she regretted.

"Olivia I can't talk to you. I'm busy with work and... Stuff", she decided now wasn't the time to tell Olivia she was with someone.

"Okay well maybe ill see you at work, ill be back on Monday. Elliot is sick of working with a different partner each case. You know how much of a nightmare John can be", Olivia was clearly nervous but Alex found herself unaffected by this. She wanted to get off the phone this conversation was too awkward.

"I have to go Olivia", she waited for a few moments hearing Olivia audibly sigh.

"Okay, have a nice night", Alex hung up and went about getting ready. At least she had the weekend to prepare herself for her next encounter with Olivia.

The phone call had gone exactly how Olivia had expected. She didn't think it was going to be easy to walk back into Alex's life. She did have certain expectations, she was hoping Alex could forgive her but Olivia had been gone for four months. Towards the end of her leave she started to feel incredibly nervous about coming back. Of course she was more scared about seeing Alex again.

For some reason after the phone call she felt more motivated to patch things up with Alex. Within five minutes she was in a cab heading across town. She had no idea what she was going to say when she got there but she wasn't about to give up trying.

Within half an hour she had parked up and paid the driver. When she was finally alone and stood opposite Alex's building she finally realised this was a stupid idea. She shouldn't push Alex like this it was wrong of her.

Twenty minutes passed and Olivia couldn't bring herself to move. She was willing herself to take a step but simply couldn't. Suddenly someone caught her eye, a man was leaving Alex's building. She observed him casually, he looked quite arrogant in her opinion as he paused to speak to the doorman and hold the door for whoever was accompanying him. His companion joined him and Olivia was shocked to see Alex. Olivia moved back from the kerb as not to reveal her presence. She observed the pair desperately looking for signs of the nature of their relationship. She got her answer quickly when he leaned in for a kiss. She felt like shouting for him to stop. Alex didn't seem overly enthusiastic about it but that might of been the fact Olivia had pissed her off.

He flagged down a cab and climbed in, Alex went to follow but looked over in Olivia's direction for some reason. Their eyes met briefly and Olivia could see a sadness appear in Alex's eyes. She didn't linger long before climbing in. Olivia watched the cab leave before heading for the subway. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. She felt betrayed but quickly realised she had no right to be. She was the one that had shut Alex out and left without a word for months. Alex heard the woman on the phone and what was she meant to think? Olivia realised the gravity of the situation, she was a fool to think Alex might wait for her.

Olivia returned home and was just about to open her usual bottle of wine when she paused. Things had to change, she was tired of being this person. She missed the old Olivia. If she had any hope of winning Alex over she definitely had to show she was better.

Leaning back on the sofa she thought about the week ahead. It was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

Please review. I know it's short but I plan on posting again tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday came too quickly for Alex. The weekend had been spent in its usual fashion, making excuses to George about why she can't go to the next step in their relationship. Mostly she tried to busy herself with work trying to keep her mind from Olivia and George.

Monday morning started in a promising way, there was no need for her to go into the precinct. It soon became afternoon and she thought she might be able to get away with it, her hopes were dashed when her phone rang. To her relief it was Elliot.

"Hey Alex, we have a witness that wants a deal. Could you come down and hear what he has to say?", she couldn't exactly say no; it was her job after all.

She tried to put it off as long as possible. Dragging her heels out to catch a cab and taking her time paying the driver. But soon she was standing in the svu squad room but luckily Olivia was nowhere to be seen. She caught sight of Elliot waving her over and she quickly joined him in the observation room. The witness was sat at the table and the door opened, Olivia entered; she looked exactly like her old self.

She was captivated as Olivia interrogated the man, he was clueless to her manipulating information out of him; it really was a sight she had missed and she couldn't help but smile.

"She has missed you you know", Elliot's comments made her jump she had been so focused on Olivia.

"I missed her too Elliot but that doesn't make anything better", she didn't want to reveal her feelings for Olivia; she wasn't sure how much he knew.

"I hear you've got a boyfriend", she wasn't sure if he was asking as a friend or to get information out of her.

"And who told you that?", she wasn't giving anything up that easy.

"Well Olivia was coming to see you and she might have seen you with him", Elliot seemed awkward asking her personal questions so she guessed it must have been for Olivia.

"I am seeing someone. Did she happen to mention why she was coming to see me?", she tried to be aloof and seem more focused on the interrogation but she wanted to know how much he knew.

"She didn't tell me exactly but she did say she wanted to apologise", he obviously wasn't aware of all the details. "What happened between you two anyway?", she wasn't sure how to answer to be honest. It was a story she didn't really have time to tell.

"She said some things that I can't quite forgive just yet", the short version would have to suffice.

"Surely it was nothing worth ruining a friendship over", she observed him for a moment he was right but it wasn't just a friendship at stake.

She returned her attention back to the interrogation room. Olivia was finishing up and heading her way. Alex gathered her things ready to make a quick exit.

Olivia appeared round the corner and for a second couldn't take her eyes off Alex who also just stood there. Elliot took it as a cue to break the silence.

"What do you think alex?", she bearly Heard him but tore her attention from Olivia.

"Tell him ill knock five years off his sentence if he testifies against his partner", she was done here and made for the door hoping no one would follow her.

She reached it to the elevator and down to the ground floor before the doors opened and Olivia was standing there out of breath. Alex went to walk round her but Olivia got in her way.

"Will you please just hear me out?", Olivia was genuinely pleading and this definitely made Alex feel a hint of sympathy.

"You have till I can catch a cab", Alex made sure everything happened on her own terms. She was not going to be made a fool of again.

"Okay look, I'm sorry for leaving. I should have called you but I was all over the place, drinking every night and day when I wasnt gambling in Atlantic city. I was not myself but I am better now and I'm ready for us to be together like we should be", Alex was silent for a moment; she felt an argument boiling up inside of her and she knew she was going to let it come out.

"Oh you're ready now. Well I better just drop everything then it's not like you gave me a choice four months ago so why should I get a say in our relationship now. You got to escape and run away like a coward but I was stuck here working trying to deal with the fact that I was betrayed by my best friend", she wasn't finished but she had to stop for air. "I trusted you and I thought you felt the same way but you turned on me the second things got rough claiming you needed time, obviously you didn't need that much time because you were shacked up with my replacement a few days later", she could tell her words were hurting Olivia and she started to feel bad; especially when Liv wasn't fighting back. She decided to continue. "I had to move on, I was so miserable. I make no apologies for that", she finally ran out of steam and felt slightly better.

"Does he make you feel like I did?", Olivia finally spoke but at a whisper. Alex flagged a cab, she couldn't stand here and look at the expression on Olivia's face. She had one last thing to say before she left.

"How could you possibly know how I feel when you didn't stay around to find out", she didn't wait for a response before she left Olivia on the kerb.

Now on her own in the cab she actually cried, just a few tears. Mainly because of finally getting some of the things that had been weighing on her mind out in the open. She did feel incredibly guilty for leaving Olivia on the side of the road but this wasn't something that was going to be fixed over night if at all. She really wasn't in the mood for dinner with George tonight but she couldn't give him yet another excuse.

Olivia remained on the kerb for a while thinking about what just happened. The realisation dawned on her that She might have hurt Alex too much to hope for forgiveness. But maybe she was hurting so much because she still loved her, at this point she really couldn't tell.

Her resolve came back when she realised something else, she was not going to give up. Alex new 'boyfriend' was certainly in for a fight.

please review :)


	14. Chapter 14

Alex had managed to avoid Olivia for the next few weeks, dealing solely with Elliot. Her luck ran out when she got word of a case that was going to be a nightmare. SVU were currently investigating the rape of a Wall Street broker who had been beaten half to death. There were a lot of witness statements to deal with and obtaining warrants was going to be tricky when the firm were entirely uncooperative.

She was a proffesion however and would work closely with the SVU team to get a conviction. Looking back on it, her outburst at Olivia had probably done her a favour. She was much more relaxed going into this. There was some apprehension obviously but that was mainly because she had no idea how Olivia was going to act around her, hopefully she would act like the professional Alex knew she was.

She arrived at the precinct to find Elliot and Olivia busy on the phones. Alex went straight to see cragan she might need his influence to get the warrants she needed. Alex didn't look back when she passed close to Olivia's desk.

Cragan discussed business quickly, she was about to head to judges chambers when he stopped her.

"I haven't had chance to talk to you about other things yet Alex. Is there going to be a problem with you and Olivia working together?", this surprised her; she wasn't aware cragan knew of the rift between them. But after everything that had happened it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"There is no problem with our working relationship. I have no intention of letting anything get in the way of the job we have to do", he seemed satisfied with her answer and simply nodded. She left without another word and made her way over to Elliot. He was finished on the phone and was waiting for her.

"I am on my way to get you search warrants for the offices and security cameras. Ill give you a ring when I get petrovsky to sign off on them", Olivia finished up on the phone as she spoke and she could see her listening out the corner of her eye. Elliot smiled in thanks and was interrupted as his phone rang again. Alex finally acknowledged Olivia giving her a tight nod. She went to leave but heard Olivia pushing her chair back to follow. She felt a hand on her shoulder when she turned to find Olivia standing before her.

"Why don't you come with us to execute the warrant? These Wall Street types can be a pain to deal with", Olivia was being professional at least and Alex admired her attempt to build bridges between them.

"If you think it would make things easier ill come along to serve the warrant but I haven't got time to stand around whilst you search the place", Alex decided to be reasonable.

"That would be great thank you", Olivia smiled and let Alex carry on out of the building.

It had been easy to persuade the judge to sign off on the warrants, thankfully she understood the difficulties big financial firms presented.

By early afternoon she was outside the firm, waiting for Alex and Olivia to join her with their team. She wasn't waiting long and they headed in without exchanging pleasantries. As she expected there was heavy opposition from the CEO of the business but no one can argue with a warrant. She hung around for a bit longer than she said as she supervised the team making sure they didn't violate any restrictions of the warrant.

She walked round casually and suddenly found herself in the victims office that appeared to be empty. She began to flick through files and wander over to the woman's desk where there were photos of her with friends and family. She picked up a particular photo that looked like her and her sister. Alex had seen photos after she was attacked and the truly barbaric nature of the crime was evident now. She was unable to see through swollen eyes and her face was riddled with lacerations and deep purple bruising.

She was interrupted by a noise from inside the closet. She slowly placed the photo down and went to investigate. She rounded the corner slowly and walked straight into Olivia who dropped a box of files all over the floor. The two stared at each other for a moment before Olivia bent down to retrieve the papers. Alex joined her and they silently went about picking everything up.

"I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else was in here", Alex apologised it was her fault for sneaking around after all.

"Don't worry about it I should have been watching where I was going", Olivia stood and carried the box back into the office whilst Alex herself followed. They began reading through documents and it felt a bit like old times. Alex reached down for another paper when her hand met Olivia's by accident. The electricity was palpable and Alex couldn't bring herself to pull away immediately. Olivia remained still also and Alex looked up at her. Olivia was regarding her in a very analytical way clearly trying to gauge what Alex was feeling at that moment. The atmosphere changed again when Alex felt herself moving closer to Olivia, her free hand reaching up to brush a stray hair out of her face. Olivia began to lean in and Alex could guess where this was going and she knew it was wrong but didn't have the strength to stop. They were now just inches from each other and the inevitable was about to happen when Elliot barged in with a sense of purpose. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene before him and seemingly forgot what he was going to say.

Alex realised what she was doing and quickly stepped back. Olivia was still in shock and hadn't yet acknowledged Elliot's presence, her sights were still firmly set on Alex.

"I better go, I have things to do at the office", Alex quickly made for the door and Olivia must have snapped out of her trance.

"Alex wait", she heard her going to follow but Alex needed to get out of this whole situation.

"No, you're needed here besides we were done", she didn't want to sound too abrupt but she had to get her message across. Olivia subtly nodded and watched Alex leave. She was nearly hyperventilating when Alex made it out to the street, she took several deep breaths and calmed down. She shouldn't have let that happen, Olivia had hurt her and there was no way she would let her get away with it that quickly. What would George say if he knew about all this? Alex had just revealed that she still had feelings for Olivia, she hadn't planned on doing that. She was going to have to rethink this whole situation she had put herself in. Even if she wanted to avoid it,it might come down to a choice; Olivia or George?

Wow. Olivia couldn't even think. Alex was definitely just going to kiss her. Damn Elliot for interrupting them. He was still stood there in stunned silence now she had to say something.

"What's up Elliot?", she tried to get the focus back off her and Elliot finally came back into the room.

"Err I was going over security tapes and I think we've got a suspect. Why just happened?", he gestured towards the door where Alex had left. Olivia wasn't getting out of this one easily. She followed Elliot out of the room and tried to come up with a reasonable excuse for their compromising position.

"Nothing happened she was helping me go through documents", it was the best Olivia could do on short notice.

"Okay well here's the security office come watch this tape", they entered the cramped room and gathered round one of the monitors. Elliot signalled the officer to play the tape and they watched in silence.

First it was the usual comings and goings of staff so the officer pushed fast forward. But then the offices emptied signalling the end of the worki g day and approaching the time their victim was attacked.

A man appeared on the screen he was dressed in a dark suit and didn't come into full view of the camera until he was a few feet away, giving a perfect shot of his face as Elliot paused.

"I think that's our guy", Elliot looked over at Olivia but she was too shocked to speak. She recognised the man immediately, she had seen him before.

He was Alex's boyfriend.

please review :)


	15. Chapter 15

When Alex went into her office the next morning she certainly didn't expect to see the DA sat waiting for her. Alex was just in the door when he started speaking.

"You're off the rape case Alex, it seems there is a conflict of interests", she was confused. Everything was fine last night. Maybe the DA had found out about her relationship with Olivia but surely that wouldnt cause such a severe reaction.

"What interests are those sir?", Alex was angry she hated being in the dark.

"I heard from an SVU detective that you're dating a suspect", he certainly seemed awkward when he spoke about her private life.

"I was unaware that I was dating a suspect, considering I was with the person I am seeing when the crime occurred", she was stunned. Why hadn't anyone come to her?

"Then you're an alibi for a suspect and definitely can't be involved in prosecuting on this case", he stood to leave clearly he had finished his bit. She couldn't argue with him, he was right and her boss after all.

When he had left she didn't know what to do with herself. She had other cases that she needed to work on but this had really put her in a foul mood. She abandoned her briefcase and headed out, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

Her anger carried her quickly to the precinct where luckily Elliot was the only one there. The second he saw her coming he tended up.

"What the hell has happened Elliot? Why is George your main suspect and why didn't you tell me?", she struggled to keep her voice down. He was clearly ready for her barrage of questions.

"He came up in our enquiries and we are bringing him in to ask some questions", Alex was still pissed; his answers hadnt relieved her annoyance in any way.

"You're bringing him in? He didn't do this he was with me the night the woman was attacked", she was extremely aggravated now but she suddenly realised where Olivia was.

"You sent Olivia to pick him up, why would you do that?", he started to look annoyed himself and stood up out of his chair.

"Why shouldn't I send Olivia she is a police officer, this is her job", Alex realised he probably didn't understand why she was angry and standing here arguing wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"So I'm getting shut out of the case just like that?", she had resigned defeat now but she wasn't quite finished ranting.

" it's not up to me alex. Besides this is for the best. Ill need you to make a statement confirming his alibi", he handed her a pad of paper and a pen before offering her his desk.

She had been writing for twenty minutes when she heard Olivia returning, she looked up and her anger returned when she saw George with her. Luckily he was oblivious to her presence and Olivia quickly ushered him into an interrogation room.

Alex watched as Elliot and Olivia exchanged quiet words, a few times the pair looked in her direction and she appeared busy. Alex breathed a sigh of relief when they decided Elliot was going to do the questioning and headed into the room.

Alex finished her statement and then headed over to Olivia who seemed to be hanging around unnecessarily. She thrust it in her direction in the hope of making a quick exit. Olivia grabbed her arm halting her departure.

" do you want to watch?", Olivia was hard to read as she spoke and Alex couldn't determine her motives but at the same time she had to be there for George. She nodded and then joined Olivia in the cramped observation room.

"I'm sorry Alex", Olivia was nearly whispering.

"What for Olivia?", Alex concentrated on the scene inside the interrogation room as Elliot began asking questions.

"Well for bringing your... Boyfriend", Alex didn't miss Olivia's hesitation in speaking.

"Why were you the one to go pick him up?", George seemed to be doing okay so she could spare some time for Olivia.

"Well to be honest I wanted to see what he was like"

"Why?", Alex was intrigued now.

"Well I consider him the competition really", Alex was quite surprised by Olivia's statement. She turned towards her now and saw Olivia had relaxed against the one way glass clearly she didn't want to argue.

"Four months ago there would have been no competition between you two but now is an entirely different story", for the first time Alex didn't get angry when they talked about the past. Maybe she was beginning to warm to Olivia again.

Olivia stood up straight off the glass and took a few steps towards Alex she then leant forward to speak. They were too close for Alex's liking, to be honest she didn't quite trust herself around Olivia considering what happened yesterday.

"Just so you know I am not going to give up but I will give you all the space and time you need", Olivia had a soft smile as she spoke and Alex couldn't stop herself being drawn in.

They were really close and Alex knew she should remove herself from the situation but couldn't get her feet to move. Olivia wasn't trying anything but the atmosphere was getting very intense.

Suddenly the interrogation room door opened and Alex and Olivia looked over from their seemingly compromised position. Alex could tell this didn't look good for her by the expression on George's face. Elliot ushered him out and Alex pushed Olivia gently back from her whilst she gathered herself. She definitely didn't want to just leave without saying anything, Olivia had been honest with her.

"I feel like I need to get to know you again. Maybe in time we could get back to where we were", Olivia nodded she didn't appear to be disappointed by anything Alex had said so their conversation seemed to have been a success so far. "Now I have to go and rectify that situation", she gestured towards where George had left before following in his direction. She passed Elliot on the way and he seemed to imply that George was very bothered by what he had seen.

She finally caught up with him on the sidewalk where he seemed to be waiting for her. She smiled trying to test the water but he just clung to her arm and ushered her to a cab, Alex didn't enjoy being manhandled but she gave him the benefit of the doubt due to the day he had been having. He didn't say a word to her till they reached her apartment and were behind closed doors.

Alex walked in and removed her coat ready for an argument, when George was suddenly in her face. He had taken on an entirely different facade as he pinned her in a corner.

"You embarrassed me today, it will not happen again. Tell that detective to stay away from you, understand?", Alex had never even heard him raise his voice before. She was actually scared, this man was an entirely different animal than the sweet kind man she had got to know. He stared her down for a few minutes before heading for the kitchen. She remained still, frightened to move. She heard him clattering around and couldn't decide whether to apologise or leave.

Reluctantly she headed into the kitchen, he was glugging on a beer.

"I am sorry George. I had no idea they were going to drag you in for questioning", he carried on drinking; he was still visibly red in the face with anger.

"How would you know I was their prime suspect when you were too busy throwing yourself at some woman", he was still clearly pissed but now Alex was getting annoyed.

"She is my friend George and I was not throwing myself at her", Alex had to react fast when she finished talking as George hurled his bottle at her head. She was showered with beer and glass. Alex was just about to go on the offensive when he stormed out.

She brushed the glass from her jacket, a particularly large peice buried itself deep in her hand. The blood started seeping fast and the glass was stuck. The numbness in her fingers told her it would be a mistake to pull it out. Instead she wrapped it tight in a dishcloth and went in search of her phone.

If this was four months ago she would have called Olivia but after everything she would have to trust Elliot with this. He would want an explanation but she couldn't say anything about George considering he was the prime suspect in a violent rape.

The dishcloth was stained red now and she was getting dizzy. The door rang and she slowly made her way there. Alex opened the door and saw that Elliot wasn't alone. She really didn't have the energy to lie to both elliot and a now rather concerned looking Olivia.

Please review :)


	16. Chapter 16

Elliot had left soon after they arrived claiming he was needed at home and would check in later. Olivia chauffered her around the hospital and did not leave her side. She definitely found it comforting without being crowded by Olivia.

She had gone for X-rays and scans and now they were sat in a small exam room waiting for results. Alex was surprised she hadn't been questioned sooner. Olivia was pacing around the room.

"So how did you hurt your hand?", Olivia carried on pacing as she spoke.

"I honestly don't remember. I was having a beer and then the bottle broke", Alex knew she was a lousy liar and she felt like she was being interrogated.

"You don't drink beer Alex", Olivia was seeing straight through her charade.

"I started a few months ago", the lies continued. Olivia walked over to the side of her bed and regarded her hand closely.

"Did he do this?", Olivia didn't have to say his name for Alex to know she meant George. She paused, probably revealing the truth.

"No, he wasn't even there. I did this myself", Alex didn't even know why she was lying anymore. Olivia had guessed what had really happened and maybe she could help. However Alex wasn't sure she was ready to trust Olivia with something this big.

"Alex, please tell me the truth. Did he hurt you?", Olivia seemed agitated. Alex couldn't lie to her anymore.

"Fine, we had an argument and he got mad. He wasn't physical with me he just threw a bottle", Alex couldn't bring herself to look Olivia in the eye now that her lies had been revealed.

"He threw a glass bottle at you?", Olivia had started to pace furiously again.

"He was mad, I don't blame him after what he had been through today", Alex couldn't understand what she was saying, defending a man who had threatened her.

"Don't defend him. He's not getting away with this", Olivia grabbed her coat from the chair and was making a break for the door.

"Liv stop where are you going? Please stay", Alex genuinely wanted Olivia to stay with her. She was angry and if she left Alex wasn't sure if Olivia would do something she regretted.

"I can't stand by and let this happen, I have to do something. It's my fault you are even with him in the first place", Alex realised she wasn't going to be able to stop her and soon enough she was alone in the hospital room.

Olivia was blinded by rage. Mostly aimed at George but also at herself. She still had his address and was quickly in her car and heading across town at a high speed.

In a last minute wise decision she left her gun in the car. Olivia took the stairs to his fourth floor apartment and repetitively hammered on his door. It was a few minutes before he answered and the arsehole soon had a smug smile on his face.

"How can I help you detective?"

"If you hurt her again I will not hesitate to arrest you", Olivia hadnt really come into this with a game plan so she had no idea what to say now she was confronted by him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about", he pleaded innocence well but she wasn't done.

"Just leave her alone, I can make your life very difficult", Olivia had no leverage with this man.

"Oh I don't think I'll be leaving her alone. I've only just started with her", his words held an undertone of a threat. He was not done terrorising her and Olivia couldn't lawfully stop him. " in fact detective I suggest you stay away from her or I'll make her life very difficult", Olivia couldn't contain her rage anymore and lashed out with a hard right hook. George went flying on his back into his apartment. Olivia stood over him and made sure he heard her.

"Leave her alone George", she didn't need to say anything else judging by the cowardly expression on his face; clearly he wasn't used to women fighting back.

When back out into the night air she realised what she had done. If he had raped that woman the case wouldn't even get to court if he claimed police brutality. Olivia didn't care about getting heat for her actions but Alex would probably be angry at her for getting involved.

She climbed in the car and turned the engine over, should she go home or to the hospital? If she went to Alex she would know instantly what Olivia had done. Olivia cursed and thumped the steering wheel, the knuckles on her right hand were swollen and grazed. She turned away from the hospital and headed home, she would have to come up with a plan on how to deal with this. Why had she been so stupid?

please Review :)


	17. Chapter 17

Alex was discharged from hospital three days later following a minor operation to repair a nerve in her hand. She hadnt heard anything from either Olivia or George. The three days peace and quiet had given her time to make decisions about the pair.

Her first order of business would be to end things with George in a public place. She nipped home to a warm shower after texting George where to meet her. Her hand ached and she was still reliant on pain killers.

In regards to Olivia she was more inclined towards giving her a second chance. Over the past few days Olivia had definitely showed she was back to her old self but something was still bothering her.

Within an hour she was sat at a small diner waiting for George, she made the right decision in picking a public place for this after what had happened a few days ago.

He arrived promptly and Alex knew the situation had been somewhat complicated by the huge black eye he now possessed. Alex had hoped Olivia hadn't gone to visit him buy who else would be stupid enough to hit someone they wanted to arrest. He sat down and there was a remnant of the anger in his eyes but mainly a look of satisfaction, he was first to speak.

"I know why you wanted to meet me here Alex. Before you make a big mistake just consider the facts for a moment. Your detective friend decided to take it upon herself to defend your honour so here's how I see it. I will not be approached by the police again and if you or I have any contact with the detective who assaulted me I will have her badge, understand?", Alex was stuck. Yet again she was left to deal with Olivia's mess but this time she was stuck with a potentially a us ice boyfriend. This whole situation was getting too much and she needed to find out from Olivia what exactly had happened, there must be some kind of loop hole she could exploit.

"I'll tell her to keep her distance", Alex wasn't Giving up yet but she wouldn't reveal that to someone as volatile as George. He reached in his pocket and retrieved his phone, passing it to her.

"Do it now. I want to hear", reluctantly she dialled the number and waited hoping that Olivia wouldn't answer. Sadly it was only a few moments before she picked up.

"It's Alex", she had no idea what to say with George breathing down her neck.

"Alex, hi are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't visit you it's been hectic at work"

"I'm fine. I need you to do something for me", part of Alex was glad she didn't have to do this face to face.

"Anything Alex"

"Stay away from me and George... I want to be with him and you are getting in the way of that", he seemed to like what she was saying even if she hesitated slightly. Olivia was quiet for a long time.

"He is making you do this isn't he? Let me help you Alex", Olivia sounded quite desperate as she spoke and appeared just as scared as Alex was.

"You've done enough", Alex hung up she couldn't bare anymore of this. She tossed the phone back to George whose smug grin remained and Alex found herself wanting to punch him.

"That wasn't so hard was it? Now tonight I'm going to take you to dinner and then back to my apartment. Tonight is the night we take the next step in our relationship", he gripped her I injured hand tightly causing it to hurt. The thought of sleeping with this man made her feel truley sick. She was resolute now, the second he gave her a chance she would make a break for it. Alex needed some advice from someone uninvolved in this whole mess. Elliot would know what to do.

She got her wish an hour later when George dropped her off at her apartment so she could get ready for tonight. As soon as he left the building she headed out. Elliot would probably be at the precinct with Olivia. When outside the station she retrieved her phone and asked him to Come and meet her. She waited patiently until he joined her.

"What's up Alex?", they started walking slowly to a takeaway truck.

"I'm having some trouble with George. Olivia did something stupid and now i can't leave him without everything coming to light"

"You're going to have to give me more to work with than that Alex"

"Before I hurt my hand George and I had an argument, he was a completely different person and quite aggressive. Olivia found out it was indirectly his fault that I hurt my hand and she went to see him. I don't know what happened but I think she hit him and now I'm in a pretty difficult situation" he had listened intently.

"She is a complete idiot sometimes. I can't arrest him unless he actually hurts you again and I know it's unfair but she had put both of us in a difficult situation. But on the other hand no one has the right to treat you like that. Do you feel like he might do something extreme?", Alex was glad Elliot was being logical.

" I really have no idea", Alex was at a loss.

"What you're going to do is forget about Olivia, she's a big girl and looking at all the facts I doubt she'll lose her job or anything extreme. He isn't our guy for the rape, we still have leads to follow. Come into the office and tell cragan your situation then to home and pack a bag, you should steer clear of him till he gets the message", his plan was reasonable; there wasn't much she could do. Olivia could fight her own battles maybe that would finally prove she had finally stopped running away from things.

She spent the next hour telling cragan the full story, he didn't get angry like she expected and he assured her Olivia would be dealt with inhouse. She thanked Elliot and headed back to her apartment. She realised she was running out of time, George would be back to collect her soon. She raced around stuffing some essentials in a bag and making for the door. He was stood there as she tried to rush out and she reacted instantly trying to shut the door in his face. He reacted aswell slamming himself into the door and knocking it back open. Alex backed away slowly and the anger on his face returned.

"Did I not make myself clear?", he was heading in her direction quickly she tried to get away but soon there was nowhere to go and be was right in her face. "You have got to learn to listen Alex. I will not be treated this way", he slamme his hand against the wall beside her head. Something snapped inside of Alex and she was done being pushed around.

Using her full body weight she pushed him off her with force. Once he regained his balance he lunged for her. He swung his fist and Alex didn't have time to react. The force knocked her to the floor where she smacked her head on the side table. She was seeing stars as she felt wetness running down the side of her head. She slowly stood, she was not yet defeated.

George was on her again, wrapping his hands round her throat. Before he fully gripped her she grabbed a glass case from the side table and smashed it against the side of his heads.

He released her and clutched his head. She was gasping for air as she watched him leave. In some ways she was relieved, now she had enough evidence to lock him up.

She sat there on her hallway floor and she had no idea how much time passed when she heard footsteps in the corridor outside her door. One of her eyes was blurred with blood so at first she had no idea who had entered her apartment. She remained still waiting for a sign.

Suddenly Olivia appeared in her good eye and the worry was evident on her face.

"Alex, what did he do? Are you okay?", Olivia busied herself with checking Alex over. She allowed herself to be helped up.

"You should see the other guy"

Olivia held her up with one arm whilst calling Elliot.

"Pick him up Elliot, he's banged her up pretty bad", Alex couldn't here what Elliot was saying but it seemed the two had discussed what they would do if he tried anything.

"I'd check hospitals if I were you", she saw Olivia smile at her, taking the fact she was making jokes as a good sign. She put the phone back in her pocket and started supporting Alex towards the living room.

"So you gave as good as you got?", Olivia sat her down and disappeared for a few minutes.

"Yeah, he ran away when I smashed a vase against his head", Olivia returned with a bowl of water and a first aid kit.

"That's my girl", Olivia began wiping the blood from the small cut on Alex's forehead.

"I can do this myself you know", Alex tried to take over but Olivia swatted her hand away.

"Just sit there and let me help you", Alex regarded Olivia closely whilst she worked. "What?", Olivia caught her staring.

"I just missed you so much", Alex felt an upwelling of emotion she couldn't control. Olivia had been there for her when she needed her.

"I think you have a concussion Alex", she smiled down at her.

"I mean it, thank you for not giving up", Alex was surprised she was ready to talk like this.

"I would never have given up. I love you", Olivia was serious now.

"I love you too", Alex saw Olivia freeze at her words. Finally they were both on the same page.

- I know I'm not the best proof reader so I apologise for that and will try to improve.

Please review :)


	18. Chapter 18

For the second time in a week Alex was in hospital. It hadnt taken as long to be patched up this time and the company was a lot better.

Olivia had stayed with her, supporting her when she had to walk and holding her good hand when they were seated. They hadnt really said much to each other since the apartment. Both were content in the silence.

"Any news from Elliot?", Alex remembered that George was still out there.

"I'll give him a ring", Olivia withdrew her hand and headed slowly out of the room.

Alex had a quick think about things and realised she had finally forgiven Olivia. She didn't know exactly what had caused her change of opinion but she was glad. This whole situation had been emotionally exhausting.

Olivia returned and Alex waited for the any news.

"He still hasn't found him. Apparently he checked out of the hospital AMA and no one has seen him since", well it wasn't good news and it wasn't bad news. Olivia joined her again. "How long till we can get out of here?".

"I don't know just waiting on discharge papers I think", as soon as she was finished the nurse came back into the room carrying papers. Within five minutes they were heading out. Olivia flagged a cab and helped Alex inside. Alex was just about to give directions when Olivia butted in.

"We are going to my place, Alex", it obviously wasn't a negotiation so Alex sat back and enjoyed the ride.

Alex hadnt been in Olivia's apartment for months and it seemed different. It was cleaner and brighter some how. Alex took a seat whilst Olivia fussed over her.

"Liv should we talk?", Olivia's reaction made her think her request caused some worry. "Not in a bad way", Olivia joined her.

"I really don't want to take things too fast. Not many people gets second chances at this. But I mostly want to make it clear that the past is behind us", Olivia smiled and moved closer to Alex. They were inches apart now and just about to kiss when a loud thumping erupted at the door.

"Why does this keep happening?", Olivia laughed; Alex was sick of getting interrupted. The laughter turned nervous when Olivia retrieved her gun from her lock box. Alex watched at a distance as Olivia took a look through the peep hole. She relaxed immediately as did Alex.

"It's Elliot", she opened the door and ushered him inside.

Alex immediately noticed the busted lip he had.

"What happened to you?", Alex smiled at him he looked in relatively good spirits so it couldn't be that bad.

"Well we finally found him, trying to rent a car. As if we didn't have enough to charge him with he decided not to come quietly", he sat in an armchair opposite Alex and Olivia fetched him a beer and ice for his face. "He tried to run I caught him and he clocked me".

"Whens his arraignment hearing?", Alex wanted to know the finer details so she would know how long he'd be off the streets for.

"Tomorrow morning, you will have to testify in front of a grand jury", Alex was not bothered facing him again; she wasn't frightened of him anymore. "You should see his face Olivia, he looks like he's gone ten rounds with mike Tyson", Olivia chuckled.

"Hey that's both of our faults", Alex pointed between Olivia and herself with a look of mock anger.

She had missed this so much; her, Olivia and Elliot made the best team.

She was sure she saw Olivia and Elliot exchange a subtle look and then he was standing. He handed Alex the ice and made for the door. Olivia followed and Alex decided to join them.

"I better be going, I want to check on Stewart before I go home", he patted Olivia on the shoulder and slipped on his coat.

"Elliot, thank you for finding him", Olivia frowned at her for leaving the couch.

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow", he waved over his shoulder as he went and Olivia closed the door.

"Sit back down Alex", She didn't mind Olivia playing nurse but she was ridiculously tired.

"I was hoping to get some sleep", Olivia nodded and started leading Alex towards her bedroom. "Hey where are we going?"

"You are sleeping in my bed tonight", Alex sensed Olivia wasn't willing to negotiate.

"I thought I said I wanted to take things slow", Alex was joking of course.

"I am not going to try anything. I just want you to be comfortable", Olivia helped Alex onto the bed and tucked her in.

"I feel like a baby", Alex rather liked it.

"Shut up Alex. Get some sleep", Olivia kissed her forehead softly and then went to leave. Alex gripped her hand and stopped her.

"Will you stay with me for a bit?"

"Yeah sure", Olivia seemed enthusiastic about her suggestion and was laying next to her In a matter of seconds. Alex leant into her, Olivia wrapped her in a loose hug and Alex felt safe for the first time in months. Tomorrow would be a challenge but as of now she definitely wasn't thinking about it.

Please review :)

btw I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be. In fact the reason I'm posting so quickly is because I want to know what's going to happen next because it comes to me as I'm writing :)


	19. Chapter 19

When Alex left the courthouse she knew her statement had been flawless. The evidence was solid and there was no chance he would get away with this.

She waited patiently on the steps for Olivia who had decided to sit in on his arraignment hearing. Alex was relieved this might finally be over but when she saw the look on Olivia's face her hopes were dashed.

"He made bail Alex. The judge set it at 500,000 dollars, I didn't think he had that much cash. Don't worry though he can't come within 300 yards of you, the judge passed a restraining order", unsurprisingly the restraining order wasn't really a consolation. He was back out there on the street and everytime she saw him he was getting more and more violent. How far would he go?

Olivia must have sensed her worry as they headed to flag down a cab. "You'll just have to stay at mine till all this is over", Alex didn't want to hide away from the world because she was scared of a man.

"No I need to go home eventually", Alex also didn't want to impose in Olivia's home even if they had reconciled they certainly weren't ready to live together.

"I'm not taking my eyes off you again. At least stay at mine for a few nights till the dust settles", Olivia was effective in persuading alex to come home with her and they took a cab to the same location.

The ride was relatively quiet and Alex and Olivia didn't talk about the case again until they were safely tucked up at home.

"What did he look like?", Alex enquired.

"Well one side of his face was all stitched up, I guess that's where you hit him", Olivia laughed as she spoke.

"I mean emotionally. Was he mad or upset or anything?"

"Not really. He only spoke to enter his plee and post bail", she was relieved he wasn't overly mad it might mean he had given up terrorising her.

"So he didn't claim police brutality?", Alex was of course referring to Olivia's foolish actions.

"Nope he was probably persuaded not too bring it up considering he assaulted Elliot", Olivia smiled clearly satisfied she had gotten away with it.

"That was a really stupid move though Olivia. What if he was your rapist?", Alex was semi serious as she spoke not wanting to scold Olivia too much for defending her.

"Well it's not like I had a choice. I just went to speak to him but he threatened you and I just lost it", Olivia sounded like she was being defensive.

"Hey I know I appreciate it", they exchanged smiles of understanding.

Suddenly Olivia pulled her hand from Alex grasp and headed across the living room.

"Where are you going?", Alex didn't really want to be alone right now.

"I was just going to nip downstairs and get us some take out", she was just about to leave when she saw the concern on Alex's face. "I'll only be gone a few minutes".

"Fine but hurry back", Olivia nodded and went to leave. "Olivia, wait". Alex stood herself and made her way to where Olivia was standing in the door way. Alex didn't hesitate to kiss her this time. It deepened quickly and the heat of he room rose a couple of degrees. The pair only seperated when they needed air.

Alex smiled seeing Olivia's closes eyes and surprised expression. Finally she opened her eyes, "I-I'll hurry r-right back". Alex couldn't help but laugh, enjoying the effect she was having on Olivia.

Alex made her way back to the couch as she heard Olivia rush out and the door close behind her. She sat on the couch with a huge smile on her face, this was exactly what she always wanted. A few seconds later there was a quiet knock on the door. Alex reluctantly got back up it must have been Olivia, probably forgetting her wallet in all the kissing confusion.

"I didn't think you'd be back this f...", as Alex opened the door she realised it wasn't Olivia, George was standing there. She slammed the door shut and bolted it tight. He didn't try and force it so she backed off.

"Alex will you just listen to me?", to her surprise he sounded calm.

"Get out of here before I call the police", Alex went in search of the phone and then returned to the hallway.

"Just listen and then I will leave", she decided to hear him out.

"Okay you've got two minutes"

"I just want to apologise for how I've treated you. I have issues that I'm working through with a court appointed therapist. I'm going to get better", he sounded sincere.

"If you are trying to get me to drops charges or get you a better deal you're barking up the wrong tree"

"No that's not why I'm here. I realised something whilst I was in therapy this afternoon. I am not good enough for you. I have come here to make sure you are not with someone that isn't right for you. I love you and I want the best for you", he sounded crazy at the minute. She was starting to get worried. "The detective who hit me and lives here isn't right for you. She hurt you once and I'm not going to let her do it again". It suddenly dawned on Alex what he was here to do. It wasn't her he was after, he'd come to see Olivia.

She dialled Olivia's cell and prayed for her to answer, luckily she did and Alex didn't give her time to speak.

"Olivia where are you?"

"Hey what's up? I was quick like you wanted"

"Where are you?"

"Just got off the elevator. Ill be home in two seconds", it was too late George had probably already seen her. She ran to the door and listened. Her heart dropped when she thought she heard the sound of a revolver arming and then Olivia's voice, Alex was pretty sure she had her gun with her.

"Put the gun down Stewart", her voice was quiet through the door but unmistakable.

"I'm doing this for her. You are not good enough"

"Drop it and I will not kill you", Olivia was calm. A surprising emotion for her in this situation.

There was movement outside and then three shots rung out followed closely by a fourth which punctured the door near Alex's head.

She ripped open the door without hesitation to reveal the corridor before her...

please review :)


	20. Chapter 20

Elliot heard the gun shots from the street. He had waited behind in the court house to make sure the restraining order had gone through. What he really wanted to do was assign a protective detail to Alex, a peice of paper wasn't going to keep this maniac from her door; sadly he feared he may have been right.

He couldn't wait around for the elevator and took the stairs two at a time. By the Time he reached Liv's floor he had his gun out. There had been no more shots since the four he heard from the street. But he wasn't taking any chances.

The corridor was quiet as he passed the elevator. He strained to hear any sound of footsteps. Finally he heard a commotion, sounded like hushed voices and movement. He rounded the corner to Liv's apartment to be confronted with an empty corridor. There was evidence of the shots he heard from the street, he counted two bullet holes in the wall farthest from Liv's door. He made his way cautiously towards the door, it was open. He paused just outside when he saw a puddle of blood and some footprints.

The commotion was coming from inside the apartment and he followed the bloody footsteps inside...

(Five minutes earlier)

Alex opened the door quickly, immediately she was confronted with a disorientated George who barged her into the apartment and fell, landing on top of her.

He was bearly conscious, Olivia must have shot him. George was groaning and she felt a wetness spread over her which she assumed was his blood. Olivia appeared a second later and heaved him off her. Alex stood quickly and examined Olivia for bullet holes.

"Are you okay? Did he get you?" Alex fussed over Olivia for a few moments before she was held by the shoulders.

"I'm fine, he was a lousy shot. Are you okay?", Alex was so relieved.

"Yeah I'm fine. One of you nearly shot me though", Alex gestured towards the door and the bullet hole it now featured.

"Oh my god I think that was me. I could have killed you!", Olivia held her hand over her mouth in shock.

" hey no harm no foul", Alex made light of the situation and then turned her attention to George who was still lying on the floor groaning. "We should call an ambulance", reluctantly Alex knelt Down and began putting pressure on the gunshot wound to his abdomen. Olivia retrieved her mobile and quickly called for a bus.

Alex was getting on top of the bleeding as Olivia found something to put on the wound. She left the room for a minute leaving Alex alone with George.

"Why did you have to do it George? You may be a psychopath but I didn't want you to get shot", Alex thought he was concious until he opened his eyes and stared at her and began struggling to speak.

"I did it for you Alex. I've loved you since I first saw you in that bar", she smiled slightly trying to comfort him. "I'm not done fighting for you yet", he wasn't talking sense but he began trying to move. Alex was just about to tell him to keep still when she saw something in his hand...

Olivia couldn't find anything she could use to stop the bleeding. She didn't have a first aid kit. In the end, after looking around for a few minutes, she grabbed a dishcloth and headed back in.

However, on returning to the living room she found Alex sitting back from George whilst he waved something around in his hand whilst trying to stand. Alex looked at her and signalled for her to back off. George finally stood and leant heavy against the wall.

He caught sight of Olivia and tried to raise the gun to aim. Olivia went straight to her hip before quickly realising she had left her gun in the kitchen. She focused on him weighing up her options. She wasn't going to leave Alex with him to try and get it but there was no way she could disarm him from here. She wasn't paying attention to Alex who stood and was getting ready to make her move. She did however catch sight of Elliot as he came bounding in.

As he entered and demanded George to drop his gun, Alex slipped in between her and George using herself as a human shield.

"Drop it Stewart", Elliot was more than ready to shoot him. Olivia took a step closer to Alex whilst George was distracted. She could Alex was also in the way of Elliot, who didn't have a clean shot; he would have taken it by now.

"Alex, get out of the way", Olivia was confused; why had Alex put herself in between them all? He could shoot her just as easily as Olivia.

"If I stay here he wont shoot you", George listened to their exchange clearly panicking.

"Shut up", George bellowed; he realised he had no control over this situation.

"What's up George? Too scared to go through with it? I always knew you were weak", Alex had started at a whisper facing away from Olivia. Why was she goading him? "Go on pull the trigger. The only way you're getting to her is through me. I would die for her. I've always loved her even when I was with you", George was going a deeper shade of red with anger at her words.

"Shut up!", Olivia didn't like how this was going. George wasn't exactly stable.

"No George you should hear this. That's why I could never sleep with you. You're nothing compared to her. You are pathetic", he was shaking now and Olivia just wanted Alex to shut up. Elliot was quiet in the corner, he also seemed at a loss with Alex's tactics.

" I am not pathetic, I'm a real man. You need a real man", George sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than them. He was gesturing with the gun as he spoke, this made Olivia nervous.

She looked over at Elliot who gestured for her to get Alex out of the way so he could shoot, it was a good job George was now focused on Alex instead of them.

"A real man doesn't terrorise women to make himself feel good. You are nothing but a bully. I could never love you like I love her", Olivia saw him react differently now. He held the gun in a more solid stance like he was preparing to shoot. Alex must have noticed too, " go on George don't be a coward for once and finish this". It was now or never.

Olivia moved quickly, she knew Elliot would cover her. She collided with Alex and they both tumbled hard onto the floor. Olivia was sure she felt a bullet from George's gun whizz past her head.

As soon as she and Alex were clear Elliot fired, hitting George twice in the chest. She watched him slide down the wall, leaving a bloody trail. George was finally dead.

Olivia held Alex close for a few minutes as they caught their breath. She watched Elliot over Alex's shoulder, he disarmed George's dead hand and checked his pulse offering Olivia a shake of of the head to confirm her suspicions. Finally this was all over.

Alex sat up slightly, pushing herself off Olivia's chest to look in her eyes.

"That was terrifying", Olivia could see the fear that still remained in Alex's eyes.

"That was crazy. Why did you antagonise him like that?", it was a clever tactic but if she hadnt acted fast they would probably both have been dead by now.

"I was just trying to make him focus on me until you and Elliot came up with a plan", Alex smiled uneasily.

"Bit of a risky plan. Don't do anything like that again", Olivia held her close again before helping them both up. Elliot smiled at them, especially when he noticed their closeness and enclosed hands.

"I've called for back up. We are all going to have to make statement", Elliot didn't seem particularly enthusiastic about the last part.

"I'll tell you what, tell cragan we will be in his office tomorrow to make our statements but right now I'm getting her out of here", Olivia wrapped her arm around Alex pulling her close. Elliot simply nodded and they went to walk out. Before they left, Alex turned back towards him.

"Thank you for being here Elliot, thank you for everything", he smiled warmly and then carried on about his business.

They left and quickly caught a cab, Olivia realised the funny looks they both got was due to the fact Alex was covered in blood.

"So you got your way after all", Olivia made light conversation.

"How's that?", Alex quizzed her.

"You get to take me back to your place", Olivia winked causing Alex to burst out laughing.

"It was my plan all along", Alex leant in for a quick kiss before she nestled into Olivia's side. Even after everything that had happened, she couldn't help but be blissfully happy in this moment.

Please review :) there will be one more chapter after this.


	21. Chapter 21

Alex may have been extremely exhausted but she wasn't going to let that spoil the prospect of a proper date with Olivia. The past 48 hours had been filled with statements and interviews, Olivia's apartment was still a crime scene but George's body was long gone.

There had bearly been anytime to eat let alone sleep and cragan had been pushing the unit hard to resolve the case, like most cops he hated internal affairs hanging around. Thankfully Olivia and Elliot were cleared of any wrong doing and given a few weeks off.

When they were on their way home last night Olivia had suggested they go on a date, Alex was sceptical of the timing but Olivia persuaded her that they needed to take their mind off things. So after about four hours sleep Alex was going to try and get ready. Olivia had left a few hours ago, saying something about how they shouldn't get ready together. Alex didn't see why they couldn't, it wasn't like it was their wedding.

Alex stood in the shower for what felt like hours, washing away the stress of the past day. It did nothing to wake her up.

Next she examined her face in the mirror. There were some remnants of the bruising to her face but they had faded. She easily covered them with minimal make up and then went to work on her hair. In her exhaustion it took her twice as long to get it perfect. Luckily it all fell into place before she got frustrated.

A quick time check told her she only had a half hour left. Alex quickly made a strong coffee and went about picking an outfit. Suddenly she realised she had no idea what they were going to be doing. Alex decided it would be best to ask. She quickly retrieved her phone. It only rang for a few beats before Olivia answered, she sounded much more enthusiastic than Alex was at this moment in time.

"What should I wear Olivia?", Alex tried to sound as upbeat as possible.

"Youre not dressed? I'm on my way over now", Olivia did sound like she was driving.

"You shouldn't be on the phone", Alex still had the energy to scold Olivia.

"Hands free Alex. Just wear something casual. Got to go, I'll be at yours in five", Olivia hung up quickly.

The lack of time spurred Alex into action and within a few minutes she was dressed in snug fitting jeans and a cotton shirt. She got stuck when it came to picking shoes but eventually settled on an old pair of converse she had only worn a couple of times. It was very rare Alex went out on a casual date it was either a fancy dinner or she was working. It was a relief not having to dress up for someone she bearly knew.

The door bell rang and Alex nearly jogged to answer it, she was feeling a lot more excited now. Olivia was at her door with the biggest smile on her face. Alex couldn't help but pause and admire how beautiful she looked when she was happy.

"Ready to go?", Alex nodded and went to leave when Olivia stopped her. Alex was surprised when Olivia quickly leant in to kiss her. She leant against the door and allowed Olivia to hold her in the kiss for a prolonged time. When they finally parted Alex was dazed and Olivia raised an eyebrow at her state.

"Why don't you go down to the car, is it okay if I use your bathroom?", Alex simply hummed an approval and then handed over her keys. She needed a moment to compose herself.

She made her way down to the car and climbed inside. Their past encounter had brought up the question of intimacy in her mind. It seemed like Olivia was ready, but was she? Trust wasn't really an issue anymore so maybe she should take the plunge. She definitely wanted too but she also didn't want to rush.

Olivia suddenly opened the trunk and slammed it quickly, this would have peaked Alex's curiosity but she was too involved in thought. As Olivia climbed into the driving seat, Alex decided she would play things by ear; if things felt right she wouldn't stop it from happening.

"Sorry about that, shall we go?", Alex nodded and they drove off.

It wasn't until they were leaving the city Alex knew something wasn't quite right.

"Where are we going?", Alex asked with a mixture of excitement and curiosity.

"It's a surprise", Olivia didn't take her eyes off the road.

"I don't like surprises", Alex faked a look of anger and stared out the window.

"Guess"

"No, just tell me", Alex was pretend whining and Olivia laughed at her.

"Fine, but only because I hate that voice", Olivia winked and Alex started giggling.

"I have booked a night in a b&b upstate, I know it's a bit much for a first date but I think you deserve it", Alex was shocked.

"Wow Olivia that's incredible", she was really lost for words.

"Not too much?", Olivia still sounded unsure.

"Olivia, I can't wait to get there and for it to just be the two of us", Alex raised her hand and placed it over Olivia's on the steering wheel.

The next thing Alex knew it was early evening and Olivia was waking her up.

"We're here", Olivia climbed out and walked round the car whilst Alex wiped the sleep from her eyes. Olivia opened the door for Alex and held out a hand to help her out.

"Such a gentleman", Alex joked.

"I know", Olivia laughed and retrieved two over night bags. Alex recognised one as her own.

"When did you do that?", she gestured towards her bag.

"Well I didn't use your bathroom", Olivia smiled clearly pleased with herself.

"Crafty", Alex followed Olivia into the motel eager to enjoy the night ahead.

A few hours later Olivia and Alex sat in front of a fire in their room. The large cushioned sofa was the perfect size for the pair to lay next to each other. Alex let Olivia hold her as they quietly watched the flickering flames.

"Tonight has been wonderful Olivia", Alex spoke wholeheartedly.

"The nights not over yet", Alex sensed a seductive quality to Olivia's voice and decided to exploit it.

"Is that right? What else did you have in mind?", Alex turned her head to face Olivia who was laying behind her with her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Well you know. I thought we might..erm.. Get to know each other better", Alex tried to keep a look of ignorance even though she knew exactly what Olivia was getting at.

"But you already know me so well", Alex didn't let on she knew Olivia's game but decided to play one of her own.

" I know I do but there is one way I don't..physically.. Know you yet", Alex almost laughed at Olivia's choice of words.

"Well what is it you want to know ill be more than happy to tell you anything...", Alex realised she'd given herself away when she drew out the last word. Olivia frowned and then smirked. Before she knew it Olivia had shifted into a position directly over Alex, who was now lying flat on her back.

"You are the crafty one miss Cabot. It's a shame I'm too quick for you", it was Alex's turn to take control as she flipped them over again. This time they tumbled the short distance to the floor and Alex gained the upper hand.

"Too quick for me eh?", they both burst out laughing. Alex rested her forehead on Olivia's shoulder. The laughter died away and Olivia gained a much darker look in her eyes. Alex looked deep into them and knew what was going to happen.

"I'm ready Olivia, I want you", Alex watched her and the relief was evident. Even after their flirting and messing around Olivia still hadnt been sure, now that uncertainty had disappeared and Olivia pulled Alex down into a passionate kiss. It started out like the kiss in her doorway but soon it deepened. Olivia's hands started in Alex's hair before moving to her neck.

Alex completely forgot where she was. It had even escaped her that they were stuck in the middle of a cliche. A romantic evening in front of the fire place.

Like before Olivia broke the kiss first, clearly she had more self control than Alex. Olivia went to stand, helping Alex up in the process. Their lips met again as they staggered towards the bedroom. They didn't break apart until Alex quickly lifted olivia's Tshirt over her head. Alex glanced hungrily over her for a minute before Olivia pushed her back onto the bed.

Alex came to her senses when Olivia was knelt over her. If she thought Alex was going to be a pushover in bed she had another thing coming. With ease Alex hooked a leg around Olivia and they swapped positions again. Olivia smirked and watched Alex remove her own shirt, quickly discarding it across the room.

They looked at each other, pausing for a moment. Was this going to change things between them? Would Alex be good enough? Was this really happening? Alex pushed her idle worries aside and focused instead on Olivia.

The next few hours were a blur of heat and absolute bliss. Alex lay trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe something so amazing had been missing from her life. Now she had experienced this feeling of contentment and joy she knew she was never going to let it go.

Olivia looked up from where her head was resting on Alex's neck, it was obvious by the softness in her eyes she felt it too.

"I love you Olivia", both women knew it meant so much more than the first time she said it. They were able to get through such difficult dark times and still feel this way.

"I love you too Alex"

* * *

- Now folks, I am a fan of democracy so if you want this story to continue then tell me and vice versa. Bear in mind I have lots of interesting ideas including another character from the show, aswell as jealousy and a little bit of resolution to the events from the beginning. You decide :) Also, please review...


	22. Chapter 22

Olivia didn't open her eyes at first. She was slow to wake up but the morning light was shining in through her closed eyelids. She quickly remembered the events of the previous night. They only went to sleep at around five, the reason for this made her smile. It had definitely been a memorable night, possibly the best she'd had for as long as she could remember.

The events were still vivid in her mind and she spent a few moments reliving them. She would be doing it all over again with Alex as soon as physically possible.

Olivia opened her eyes reluctantly. Their room was bathed in sunlight that was flooding in through the open window. She stretched out in the double bed and realised she was alone. She listened carefully for a moment, there was no sound of the shower or movement in the apartment.

She didn't really want to get up, she was exhausted. Olivia already felt herself drifting back off to sleep, she had no idea what time it was or how long they had till checkout. She didn't really care to be honest.

The next time she opened her eyes some time had passed, the sun was no longer shining directly into the window and when she rolled over she came face to face with Alex.

She was back laying in bed, maybe Olivia dreamt her absence. She rubbed her eyes trying to focus. Olivia saw now that Alex was smiling, clearly wide awake. She was on her side observing Olivia closely.

Olivia didn't know what to say, she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Good morning", luckily Alex was the first to speak.

"Hi", Olivia's voice was still croaky and she was ridiculously thirsty. They were silent again and Olivia couldn't tear her eyes off Alex, she looked absolutely beautiful.

That's when she realised Alex was fully dressed and she definitely was not. She went to sit up but Alex placed a hand on her shoulder to lay her back down.

"Can we stay like this a bit longer?", Olivia was pleased she said it, she didnt particularly want this to end.

"Well I think I'm a bit more... Exposed than you are", Olivia gestured to herself under the covers.

"Oh I don't mind", Olivia laughed at Alex's sly grin and darkened eyes as she spoke.

"I'm sure you don't", she whispered then she remembered Alex's absence earlier in the morning. " I woke up earlier and you weren't here", Alex nodded.

"I was actually downstairs in the lobby, I wanted to surprise you but I guess I've been found out. I booked us in for another night here", Olivia was surprised, she was toying with the idea herself. They had no work for the next week and they both deserved a bit of a break.

"Sounds wonderful", Alex wholeheartedly grinned and jumped up out of bed.

"I thought maybe we could go for a walk after lunch. There's a nature reserve not far from here", Olivia realised Alex clearly had a plan for the day ahead, she would have to get up eventually.

"Well I better get ready then", Alex sat back on the bed as if to wait. Olivia stood up using the sheet to cover her body. Alex just smiled over at her, this made Olivia very aware of the fact the sheet wasn't leaving much to the imagination. "Could I have a minute to get ready?", Olivia had a feeling what Alex's answer would be.

"Yeah of course", Olivia could tell Alex knew exactly what she was actually getting at by the mischievous look in her eyes but of course Alex was going to play hardball.

"Alex I want a bit of privacy to get ready", Olivia laughed as she spoke.

"Why? It's nothing I've not seen before", for effect Alex looked her up and down slowly. She was really enjoying this. Suddenly Olivia was feeling very brave and decided to call Alex's bluff.

Quickly she removed her arm from the top of the sheet, allowing it to cascade down to the floor to reveal her very naked body. Her actions had the desired effect when the look on Alex's face changed to one of fascination and surprise, she didn't know where to look first. Olivia walked round the bed, she could see Alex following her every move out of the corner of her eye. She supressed a smile and retrieved a towel from her bag. Just before entering the bathroom she glanced back at Alex.

"It's rude to stare", Olivia winked and then shut the door behind her. Her plan had worked, Alex was definitely speechless.

She showered at lightning speed, eager to make the most of their extra day here. She brushed her teeth and threw on some clothes. Upon exiting the bathroom she found Alex sitting in the exact spot where she had left her. She caught sight of Olivia and seemed disappointed.

"What's wrong?", Olivia inquired quickly.

"I was hoping I'd get a repeat performance", Olivia smiled and approached Alex. She stood in front of her allowing Alex to place two hands on her hips. In turn Olivia grasped her shoulders gently and looked down at her. She closed the distance between them slowly, bringing Alex into a passionate kiss which lasted for minutes.

When Olivia finally pulled back Alex remained with her eyes closed. Olivia's hands had found their way to either side of Alex's face. She enjoyed having this effect on her and if they didn't head out now she might have to continue.

"We should head out Alex, it's nearly lunchtime", Alex opened her eyes as Olivia spoke, she withdrew her hands reluctantly from Olivia's hips and nodded in agreement. Olivia helped her to stand and then they both headed out.

Lunch was uneventful and perfect. They had a few glasses of wine with their salads and then headed out for a walk. The weather was perfect, Olivia took Alex's hand in her own as they walked around a small lake. They didn't say much at first, they didn't need too.

As they found a place to sit Olivia wanted to really talk about everything. She felt like there was countless things that needed to be said and explained but couldn't find the words.

"Alex I want to talk to you", Olivia decided to just start talking and hope for the best.

"Oh okay go ahead", Olivia could sense Alex's apprehension.

" I just think we have things that need to be addressed. Well I have things I would like to say", Olivia could see that she wasn't exactly easing Alex's worries so she continued quickly. " I don't think I made it clear to you why I left or thanked you for everything you did for me. After the girl died I felt different. I had been affected by cases before but this was so much worse. I felt guilt and I thought I had to punish myself. I couldn't bring you down with me, you didn't deserve to be treated that way. I acted like a selfish idiot and I know I hurt you. I'm not trying to excuse or justify what I did but I was trying to protect you overall", Olivia breathed in sharply having run out of air. She tried to gauge Alex's reaction but she was just looking out over the water.

"Alex I'm sorry for the position I put you in aswell. I completely destroyed the trust you had in me when I took your gun as well as when I left", Alex turned to her this time as she spoke, Olivia thought she looked like she was thinking and examining Olivia closely. Olivia felt uneasy and put on a casual half smile, "and I never thanked you for what you did in the train station. I couldn't remember it at first but it's been coming back on dreams for the past few months". Olivia had said everything she really wanted too at this point so she sat and waited patiently for Alex to formulate a response. It was a few minutes before she said anything.

"Olivia I know you. I know what you were doing when you left. It took me a while to understand because you did hurt me. I can't say I trust you as much as I used to yet but you are certainly earning it back quite rapidly", Alex placed her hand over Olivia's as they leant back on the grass. "And you don't have to thank me for saving your life, you would have done the same for me", Alex's honesty was relieving for Olivia. They had pretty much started from scratch with their relationship and for Alex to still be around let alone with her was a real gift. Olivia hadnt expected her to trust her again over night but she was going to make damn well sure she had the rest of her life to prove that trust was warranted.

"I'm going to make it all up to you Alex", Olivia was 100% sincere now.

"And I'm going to let you", Alex smiled a warm reassuring smile and then placed her head on Olivia's shoulder. At this point Olivia knew what they had was going to be something amazing, they had already been through so much she couldn't possibly think of anything that could come between them now...

please review :)


	23. Chapter 23

Alex found Olivia in front of the mirror, she had no idea how long she had been standing there but she had gone to get dressed an hour ago.

Alex came close behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, Olivia seemed to snap out of a trance and focus on Alex.

"What's wrong Olivia?", Alex was concerned more than anything. Today was a big day after all. They were both due back to work next week and today was the trial of the drug dealer that had caused all their problems. Both Alex and Olivia were due to give evidence today before lawyers made their closing arguments and the jury retired to consider a verdict.

"I'm fine I just want today to be over", Alex drew Olivia into a tight hug. Even if Olivia didn't want to admit it Alex knew she needed the comforting.

"I'll be there with you all day. The sooner we do this the sooner we can move on together", Olivia nodded and Alex led her out of the room.

They waited in relative silence for a few hours whilst other witnesses and evidence was heard. Alex knew she would go in before Olivia but she was reluctant to leave her. When her time came she gave Olivia a quick peck on the forehead and then followed the clerk into the court.

The defence lawyer was a public defender she had never encountered before. He was nervous and clearly not long out of college. He gave her no trouble, her job as a witness was just to reaffirm the events and identify how everything happened from her point of view. She wasn't on the stand long. She walked to the back of the court and just heard the call for the next witness, to her surprise not only was it Olivia but also Olivia was nowhere to be found.

Alex quickly left the court room and hurried along the corridors desperately searching for Olivia. She heard that court had adjourned, if Olivia didn't turn up tomorrow then the prosecution were going to have problems let alone Liv being held in contempt. She had a few hours to find her.

Alex searched the entire courthouse including the restrooms and the cafe. After a few hours she gave up. In her haste and panic she began to feel like it was six months ago and Olivia had left her all over again. She shook the feeling off, she was being ridiculous.

She headed for the car now, Alex was going to have to get Elliot involved. She was just reaching inside her pocket to retrieve her phone when she finally spotted Olivia.

Olivia was sat in the front seat of her car with both hands gripping the steering wheel and also a blank expression on her face. Alex observed her for a moment, something was clearly wrong. What was Olivia doing? Why was she in the car? Was she running again?

Her curiosity got the better of her and walked quickly to the door, part of her was scared Olivia was going to drive off. Alex ripped open the drivers side door and crouched down next to Olivia, who hadnt acknowledged her yet.

"Olivia", Alex spoke quietly at first but there was no response. "Olivia", still there was no sign. "Olivia!", Alex stepped back when Olivia jumped and jerked to look at her. She looked dazed and confused. "Olivia what's wrong?", Alex was relieved Olivia had snapped out of it but now there was some questions she wanted answered.

"Erm I...I just... I couldn't go in", Olivia seemed as surprised as Alex about her current predicament.

"Why? Did something happen?", Alex placed a reassuring hand on Olivia's forearm; her hands were still placed solidly on the steering wheel.

"No, I was thinking and I just had to go"

"What are you scared of?", now Olivia looked at Alex right in the eye seemingly thinking of an answer.

"I guess I'm scared of facing him, of facing everything", Olivia shook her head clearly she was questioning her decision to leave.

"Look Olivia, you have to do this. The girl he killed needs you to do this, I need you to do this", Alex spoke quietly. Olivia listened intently and after a while she nodded.

Alex smiled at her then stood up. She closed the drivers door gently and made her way round the car to climb in the passengers side. Olivia seemed more relaxed now and smiled at Alex once she was belted in. They drove home quietly Alex held her hand over Olivia's on the steering wheel. It was going to be a difficult evening.

To Alex's surprise Olivia was much more enthusiastic to be going to court than the day before. She was ready to leave and first out the door before Alex was even ready. Alex wasn't needed today but she thought it best to tag along in case Olivia was spooked again. She felt guilty aswell having assumed straight off that Olivia was trying to run away again. She was just scared, she had every right to be scared.

They didn't have to wait this time, Olivia was the first witness up. Alex hugged her tightly before she followed the officer into the courtroom, now she understood how hard this must be for Olivia she was reluctant to let her go. Olivia offered her a small nod and a forced smile before she went in.

Alex took a seat on one of the rock solid benches dotted around the hallway. She had no idea how long this was going to take but Alex knew she was not going to leave this spot without Olivia.

Time passed agonisingly slowly. Alex watched the door relentlessly, she was thirsty and starving but her determination to be there for Olivia didn't falter. Her situation gave her some alone time to think. After everything that had happened she did have a right to be angry and scared in regards to Olivia but maybe Olivia was feeling exactly the same only worse. Guilt was a tricky emotion, Alex knew first hand.

Alex just wanted today to be over and she very nearly prayed for Olivia to be healed in some way by the whole experience. She just wanted to get on with things now and for Olivia to be better.

Finally Olivia appeared, Alex stood straight up and looked her over. There was a curious look on her face, Alex couldn't decide on an emotion that best described it. Olivia tried to take a deep breath but something stopped her abruptly, she flung a hand over her mouth and rushed off down the corridor. Alex took pursuit.

Olivia was much faster than Alex, probably due to the fact she wasn't wearing heels. Alex lost sight of her and started to tire, Olivia appeared to be heading for the main entrance.

Alex burst outside and frantically scanned the area for Olivia, she caught sight of her leaning over the edge of the steps; her face obscured by the rest of her body.

As Alex approached she saw the movement in Olivia's back and realised what was happenening; Olivia was throwing up.

Alex approached slowly not wanting to crowd Olivia, what the hell had happened in there? She paused a few steps away, unsure what to do.

"Olivia, are you okay?", Alex wanted to comfort her and place a hand on her back but instead remained at a distance. Olivia didn't answer, she had stopped throwing up and now held the back of her hand over her mouth. Alex could just make out she had her eyes shut and was breathing deeply. "Olivia...", Alex stepped forward but Olivia held a hand out to stop her.

"What happened in there Olivia?", Alex was bordering on frantic. What was happening? Olivia finally turned to look at her and she had a smile on her face!

"Sorry Alex I really don't know what came over me, I guess it was the pressure", she was laughing it off?

"What happened?", Alex was baffled.

"Well I was questioned and questioned but I answered pretty good. I had to answer questions about what happened the night I was shot and also in the train station. The defence didn't really have anything to say after I was finished and the bastard looked worried", Alex erupted in a smile herself now and raced forward to pull Olivia into a big bear hug.

"I am so relieved. We can put this behind us now yes?", Alex didn't let go of Olivia yet.

"I am ready to put this behind me Alex, I am ready to commit to this 110%", as she spoke she gestured to the pair of them. Alex was definitely overwhelmed with joy, as much as to move in to kiss Olivia who abruptly leant back. "Woah I don't think you want to do that", they both burst out laughing and Alex gave her one last squeeze whilst leaning in to whisper in Olivia's ear.

"We are going back to my place and I'm taking you to bed", Alex smiled seductively as she released Olivia. Olivia appeared at a loss for words and took hold of Alex's hand to lead her back to the car.

Alex stopped them abruptly causing Olivia to frown at her, "well i am going to take you to bed after you've cleaned your teeth", Olivia rolled her eyes and hastened nearly jogging with Alex back to the car. They were both in for an eventful afternoon...

please review :)


	24. Chapter 24

They had both only been back at work for a week when Alex found out the district attorney was sending her away on a conference. It was going to be four days of watching old men give talks on human rights and dealing with living victims. She knew it was necessary but she definitely felt like she was being slowly introduced back into work.

She made her way home with a sense of reluctance, Olivia and her had been having a truly wonderful time together. They were properly happy and making up for lost time. It was very short notice, she had to get up and catch a plane to Chicago first thing in the morning. She only had 12 more hours with Olivia.

She found Olivia in her own apartment, there was fresh takeout on the coffee table and Olivia was struggling with a bottle of wine.

"Hey", Alex stood in the doorway as Olivia hadnt noticed her yet. For a few moments before she spoke up she watched Olivia and couldn't help but smile. She looked content even though she was wrestling with the corkscrew. After Olivia realised she was there she abandoned the wine and came over to her. Olivia took Alex's briefcase and placed it on the side table before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I missed you today", Alex smiled but felt guilty as Olivia admitted she had been thinking of her.

"Well you're going to have to get used to it", Olivia stepped back and frowned but still held Alex by the shoulders.

"What do you mean?", Olivia seemed concerned.

"I have to go to a conference for four days", Alex winced and peeked through one eye; she was scared about how Olivia would react.

"Hey don't look so worried, it's fine. When do you leave?", Olivia seemed happy for her to go.

" tomorrow morning, 6am", Olivia seemed saddened slightly by this but perked up almost instantly.

"That gives us another 12 hours together before you have to leave", Alex was really enjoying Olivia's new found optimism.

"What did you have planned?", Alex gestured towards the take out and wine.

"Well just dinner, wine and maybe an early night", Olivia winked as she spoke. "But that was before I found out I wasn't going to be seeing you for four days so now I think we should skip the dinner and the wine and just go straight to bed". Alex nodded and allowed herself to be led towards the bedroom by Olivia.

Alex didn't catch a wink of sleep on the plane so by the time she checked into the hotel she was exhausted, having not got much sleep the previous night. She just wanted to go straight to her room and get a few hours sleep before she had to be down in the conference rooms for a tedious meet and greet.

The hotel wasn't too bad but at this point the fact it had a bed made it Alex's favourite place to be in the world. She didn't even bother to undress as she threw herself down and fell asleep almost instantly.

She woke up in a panic, her alarm hadnt gone off and she was meant to be downstairs right now. Alex frantically ran around the room hunting in her bags for hairbrushes and make up. It was some kind of record that it only took her five minutes to make her way out of the the room.

The introductory speaker was in full flow by the time she retrieved her name badge and found an available seat at the back of the hall. She was relieved she had managed to get to her seat without disturbing anyone.

Ten minutes later and Alex bored out of her mind. She felt her eye lids getting heavy but just before she nodded off the door slammed behind her and a few hundred people turned round to see what was going on. It was another latecomer and, to Alex's surprise, a woman like herself.

The only empty seat was right next to Alex and the woman quickly slid into it, trying not to make eye contact with everyone else in the room. Alex returned her attention to the speaker but soon enough she felt herself nodding off.

Next thing she knew someone was gently shaking her shoulder. Alex opened her eyes and realised the other lawyers in the hall were gradually filing out to attend the drinks part of the evening. Alex looked around and realised the person waking her up was the same woman who arrived late.

"Hi, sorry to wake you but it's happy hour", Alex smiled politely at the woman and went to gather her possessions. "Are you going to this drinks thing?", the woman seemed friendly so Alex decided to Give her a chance.

"I think so, nothing better to do around here", Olivia followed the woman out of the hall behind the steady stream of traffic which was making its way towards the hotel bar.

"My names Alex Cabot by the way", they made it to the bar and took a few seats.

"Casey Novak, nice to meet you", Alex shook the woman's outstretched hand and then went about ordering a round of drinks.

A few hours later the two women were getting progressively more tipsy. Alex discovered they had a great deal in common, both assistant district attorneys and of a similar age. They had the same sense of humour and spent most of the time laughing at each others court room embarrassments. Alex definitely felt an affinity for this woman.

Before she knew it they were alone in the bar and the staff were placing chairs on top of tables.

"I think it's time to go casey", Alex gulped down the last of her drink and went to stand. Casey was finding it more difficult to coordinate herself.

"What do you want to do now?", casey finally composed herself and began tottering out of the bar. Alex followed closely behind to support her if she needed it.

"Well I think we should get a bottle of wine and head upstairs", the words were out of Alex's mouth before she realised she had said them. She immediately felt the need to correct herself, "or you know, get to bed". She panicked when she realised that just made things worse.

Casey turned and gave her a curious look, "okay, but I don't usually do this kind of thing on a first date". Alex knew she had to set the record straight before she carried on down this road.

"This isn't a date, I have a girlfriend", her statement was met with laughter from casey.

"I was joking, I'm straight", casey ordered a bottle of wine to be sent up to Alex's room whilst still laughing hysterically. Alex couldn't help but start to laugh considering how foolish she had been.

Somehow they both made it to Alex's room and casey quickly collapsed on the bed. The wine followed shortly and Alex poured them generously full glasses. She just sat down to enjoy it when her cell buzzed in her pocket. Alex fumbled to remove it and saw Olivia was calling her. She stood and gestured towards the phone, casey seemed pretty out of it so Alex stood out in the hall before answering.

"Liv, I miss you", Alex steadied herself on the wall as she drew out the last part. It was probably obvious she was intoxicated.

"Hi Alex, how's the conference?", Olivia sounded tired.

"It's okay so far, just got back from the bar"

"Oh really? I thought you sounded odd", Alex smiled at how well Olivia knew her.

"You should catch a plane and come see me", Alex heard Olivia chuckle at her ludicrous request.

"I can't I have a case. Come home and ill treat you to a repeat performance of last night", Alex nearly groaned at the prospect.

"You know it's not nice to tease a girl", Olivia laughed warmly again and Alex heard her yawn hard into the phone. Suddenly the hotel door burst open and casey pulled herself up using the door frame.

"Alex, aren't you coming to bed?", she nearly cursed at casey's poor timing. This probably sounded quite bad on the other side of the line. Alex shooed her away but it was a while before she got the hint and skulked back inside. It was a few moments before Olivia spoke again.

"Who was that?", Alex couldn't miss how serious Olivia sounded now.

"That was a very drunk friend I made today. She's an ADA like me", Alex knew Olivia was probably not convinced by her explanation.

"What is she doing asking you to come to bed?"

"Well we are up in my hotel room with a bottle of wine", Alex put her hand over her eyes; she felt like she was incriminating herself further but she wasn't going to lie.

"Oh right well have a nice night", Olivia sounded pissed off and Alex didn't want to leave it like this.

"Olivia I told her I have a girlfriend and she's straight", Alex heard Olivia hum in response. "You trust me don't you?", Alex was annoyed to be honest; did Alex think she would cheat on her or something?

"I trust you. I've got to go. Have a nice night", Alex didn't miss the sarcasm in her statement but didn't get time to call Olivia out on it before she hung up. Alex remained in the hall for a few minutes debating wether to call Olivia back. She decided against it, she would probably end up shouting.

Alex found casey asleep in her bed, she decided the sofa would be best so she got herself comfortable and eventually nodded off into a troubled sleep.

The following two days were filled with talks and brunches, Olivia didn't call again and neither did Alex; she wanted to make it clear she was pissed off. Alex also didn't avoid casey the two were pretty inseparable as the conference progressed. They spent the days entertaining each other during boring lectures and accompanying each other to dinner every night. By the penultimate day they were like old friends.

It was their last night in Chicago and as usual they were at dinner together.

"You should call your girlfriend", casey spoke as they were half say through their respective salads.

"No, she was in the wrong and I want her to know she's not getting away with it", casey nodded but Alex could tell she wasn't finished.

"Wouldn't you prefer to have this whole thing finished with before you see her tomorrow?", Alex realised casey had a point maybe she was doing more damage not calling her. She sighed and retrieved her phone, casey smiled knowing she was right.

Alex dialled a familiar number and sat outside the hotel lobby. The phone rang longer than usual and Alex guessed it was probably because Olivia was deciding wether or not to answer. Thankfully she did after a minute or so.

"Hello Alex", Olivia sounded wary.

"Olivia, how are you?", Alex wanted to test the waters before she got down to business.

"Okay i suppose. I'm sorry I didn't call", Alex was still unsure how Olivia felt.

"Me too. Are you mad at me?", Alex felt stupid asking but she had to get to the bottom of things.

"No, I thought you would be pissed off at me for being an ass the other night", Alex was relieved.

"Well I was mad at first. You sounded like you believed I would cheat on you", Alex felt hurt at the very thought.

"I know, I'm sorry. I went temporarily insane there is no other explanation", Alex smiled now; she couldn't wait to get home now.

After the phone call ended Alex returned to the restaurant. Where casey was waiting.

"I can see it went well", casey said immediately; clearly the smile on Alex's face gave it away.

"Yeah, she apologized for being an ass", Alex went back to her salad.

"There's something I should probably tell you", Alex frowned as casey spoke.

"Go on"

"I've just got a job in New York", Alex was actually quite excited about this.

"Wonderful, in what department?"

"It's a surprise but I think we will be seeing a lot of each other", Alex didn't like the mystery but she was definitely lookin forward to working with someone as bright as casey.

The evening ended soon after and they parted ways, the goodbye wasn't as difficult seeing as they would probably be seeing each other soon and Alex could not wait to get home.

She left early the next morning catching a cab to the airport. This time she slept on the flight and before she knew it she was retrieving her bag from baggage claim.

She was heading to the exit when she caught sight of her name written on a board amongst the crowd she moved towards it and soon realised the person holding the sign was a smiling Olivia.

Alex promptly rushed towards her and threw her arms around Olivia's neck. They shared a passionate kiss in the middle of the airport.

"It's good to see you too", Olivia joked as they pulled away. Olivia relieved Alex of her bag and held her close as they made theolor way to the car.

"I missed you so much", Alex admitted once they were on the way home.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry for being a jealous idiot", Alex held Olivia's hand. Alex wasn't sure wether to tell Olivia about casey, she decided to leave it and just hope Olivia would be okay with it. Sadly Alex was sceptical, she had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last she heard of this.

please review :)


	25. Chapter 25

Olivia was feeling particularly slow today. Alex had already left for work when she had woken up and the three cups of coffee she had guzzled had caused her to feel slightly buzzed but the feeling of tiredness remained, clouding her mind.

When she finally got to the office she was surprised to find Alex in a deep conversation with Elliot. Olivia held back and grabbed a luke warm cup of coffee from the pot. She didn't want to interrupt anything. She glanced around the squad room and saw that fin and John were sitting quietly at their respective desks and cragan was sat at his desk with the door open. Her eyes finally settled on a woman standing in the doorway of the squad room. She was clutching a briefcase with her two hands in front of her and looked like a typical lawyer. The obvious thing that stood out to Olivia was that this mystery lawyer woman had her sights firmly set on Alex.

The woman was stood still and had a curious smile on her face like she was intrigued by Alex. This definitely made Olivia feel uncomfortable. It was a minute or so before Olivia saw the woman begin to move toward Alex across the squad room. Before she even realised what she was doing Olivia was moving to intercept the woman. It wasn't until she was stood directly in her path that the woman noticed Olivia causing her to stop abruptly.

"Is there anything I can help you with", Olivia was expecting a cold response having interrupted this woman in her quest to get to Alex.

"Hey, you must be Olivia Benson. I'm your new ADA Casey Novak", Olivia was caught offguard by her enthusiastic introduction. Hesitantly she took the out stretched hand of the lawyer and shook it. Olivia was unusually quiet as she stood before casey, she had questions she wanted to ask but realised now wasn't the time considering the argument Alex and her had had over this woman.

"It's nice to meet you, I've heard quite a lot about you. It's my first day here and I was hoping to meet everyone", Olivia was just about to direct her over to fin and John when she felt a hand on her back.

"Casey, you're here! I see you've met Olivia", Alex was blissfully unaware of the turmoil currently occurring in Olivia's head.

"Yeah, the infamous detective benson here was just introducing herself", Olivia remained quiet as Alex removed her hand from Olivia's back and embraced Casey in a overly friendly hug. Olivia was growing more and more impatient and luckily before she could say something she would probably regret cragan called her over to his office.

She reluctantly left the pair who had fallen into a very animated conversation. Olivia closed the door as she entered the office and took her usual place standing infront cragan at his desk.

"I need you to escort a witness from Boston", Olivia was instantly confused. She wasn't working a case that had any interests in Boston.

"Why? For what case?", Olivia hoped she could persuade him to choose someone else. She really didn't want to leave Alex at the moment.

"I need you to do this as a favour for me", this definitely peaked he interest how could she say no if he put it like that.

"When do I leave?, Olivia was not enthusiastic about this but if it had to be done for the captain she would do it.

"Well now hopefully", cragan retrieved an airplane ticket from his desk and passed it to Olivia. By her calculations she didn't even have time to go home, luckily she had some spare clothes and a toothbrush in her locker. Hopefully Alex would still be outside. Before Olivia left the captains office he handed her a file on the case and thanked her.

Luckily she caught sight of Alex making her way down the hall towards the elevator. Olivia ran to catch up, casey was still with her but Olivia didn't care if she interrupted anything.

"Alex can I talk to you for a second?", Olivia observed the instant look of apprehension on Alex's face as if she was a school child who had been caught doing something she shouldn't have. Olivia led her away from casey with a pseudo-apologetic smile and into an empty office across the corridor.

"What's wrong Olivia?", Alex was obviously getting increasingly concerned as Olivia closed and locked the door behind them.

"I have to go to Boston to pick up a witness", Olivia observed Alex instantly relax at her words.

"Oh, I wasn't aware there was a witness for a case in Boston"

"Cragan asked me to do it, it's not my case", Olivia didn't want Alex to think she was keeping anything from her.

"When do you leave?", as she spoke now Alex appeared disheartened.

"Well I should have left fifteen minutes ago so I'm going to have to rush now. That's why I dragged you in here for a proper goodbye", Olivia didn't say anything else as she pulled Alex into a passionate kiss clearly catching Her by surprise. The kiss only lasted a minute before Olivia reluctantly pulled back.

"I'd better go. It will give you a chance to catch up with whatshername", Olivia gestured towards the door and could tell Alex sensed the contempt in her voice.

"I only met her at a conference Olivia", Alex sounded worryingly neutral as she spoke; this angered Olivia for some reason.

"Could have fooled me", Olivia contained a shout and immediately realised she was being an ass. She was silent for a minute and felt a look of guilt spill over her face. "I'm sorry Alex I'm not feeling good today", Olivia rubbed her temples to try and ward off the headache she felt growing over her eyes.

"How long will you be gone?", this time when Alex spoke Olivia definitely heard a hint of sadness.

"I have no idea. A night at least", Olivia wanted to get out of this tiny room that felt like it was getting smaller by the second.

"Okay well call me when you get there", Olivia nodded and took it as a signal to leave. As she unlocked the door and exited the room she realised Alex wasn't following her. She didn't turn back as she passed casey in the hall, she didn't have time. She quickly climbed onto the elevator and before the doors closed she just caught sight of Casey slowly making her way over to where Alex was. Olivia felt her anger return, she wasn't sure if she was being stupid or her concerns were warranted. A quick glance at her watch told her she was going to have to pull off a small miracle to make her flight.

After a hurried taxi journey and a sprint through JFK Olivia could finally catch her breath as she waited for the plane to take off. She retrieved her phone and wasn't surprised to find no messages or missed calls from Alex. Olivia knew she shouldn't have just left but she didn't have a choice. The plane finally took off and Olivia fell into an uneasy sleep.

Please review :) sorry its just a short one.


	26. Chapter 26

Alex was totally run down. Her day had been non stop cases and court appearances; this, coupled with her earlier exchange with Olivia, had made Alex just wish for the day to be over all ready.

As soon as the clock ticked over to five Alex was out of her office, briefcase in hand, and heading to the car park without looking back. One thing that had made the day better was the arrival of Casey.

In the busy days before she was due to start work, Alex had meant to tell Olivia about her new colleague but didn't actually get round to it. She knew now that her oversight had caused problems. She knew as soon as she saw Olivia talking to casey in the squad room that morning, the expression evident on Olivia's face was definitely one of territorial focus.

Alex had left Elliot pretty much mid sentence and nearly jogged across the room to try and diffuse this situation before it erupted.

Their following exchange had brought to light the fears that Alex had had ever since She and Olivia had a falling out over casey the last time. It was blatantly obvious that Olivia still had problems with casey. Alex could not understand why she was this bothered by their friendship unless she didn't trust her.

It was half past five by the time Alex made it home. She quickly checked her messages hoping for one from Olivia but was sadly disappointed. Finally she gave in to temptation and retrieved her laptop to try and find out about Olivia's flight details. When she had left her in that cramped little office, Olivia hadnt really given her any information to work with.

Ten minutes of searching and she finally whittled it down to the 12:30 to Boston. Alex's brow furrowed at this new information, did she not distinctly remember asking Olivia to call her? She was definitely mad now and did not hesitate to punch Olivia's number aggressively into her cell. It rang for almost a minute before someone answered.

"Hello?", Alex recognised Olivia's voice instantly and the lack of emotion in it spurred her anger on further.

"Just wanted to make sure you got there okay. Have fun", Alex knew she was being childish but Olivia had really pushed her today.

"Wait Alex, don't go", finally Alex sensed an emotion in Olivia's voice and it caused her to pause before hanging up.

"What Olivia?", Alex tried to sound as pissed off as possible without shouting.

"I'm sorry for not calling you, I had to go straight to the precinct when I got here and I've been dealing with this pain in the ass detective all afternoon", Alex could definitely hear music in the background and loud voices; it sounded like she was at a bar.

"Did you decide to try and soften her up with a drink?", Alex made her sarcasm evident.

"What? Oh, no I picked up the witness and she was hungry so we're getting food"

"Okay, when are you coming home?", Alex wasn't exactly enthusiastic about seeing her but was also conflicted by the illogical feeling of loneliness.

"Well I should be back first thing, we're getting a flight at five in the morning"

"I guess I'll probably see you tomorrow then", Alex sighed; she really didn't want to have any kind of discussion about what had happened. She was exhausted.

"What is wrong Alex?", Alex had to hold back a laugh at her ridiculous question.

"If you have to ask that Olivia I really don't have the energy to get into this right now", Alex wished she had just put the phone down.

"Okay okay. I know what's wrong. I am sorry about earlier I over reacted. I was having an awful morning"

"I am tired of your excuses Olivia. Just stop. Why do you have such a big problem with casey?", Alex was done tiptoeing around the issue. There was a long pause before Olivia replied.

"Err, nothing I just get a weird vibe from her I'm not fond of"

"Is that really the best you can do? When are you going to actually start saying what you think? I'm so tired of this", Alex held her head in her hand. She was close to giving up.

"You didn't see the way she looked at you", Olivia spoke at a near whisper.

"How did she look? Like she was pleased to see me? She's new to the city and I'm the only one she knows but instead of being decent and welcoming her into the department you label her as some sort of threat", Alex was out of breath when she finished but felt some relief in finally having it all out.

"I've met her type before. She likes you Alex and you're too blind to see it", Olivia sounded mad as well now; this situation was beginning to escalate.

"Her type! Are you really that paranoid?! Don't come round in the morning I really don't want to see you at the minute. Have fun with your witness", Alex abruptly hung up the phone and was unsurprised by the fact Olivia made no attempt to contact her.

She slowly dragged herself to bed and curled up between the cold sheets, she regretted getting angry now but it needed to be said. Olivia's side of the bed was empty and cold and Alex wanted nothing more than for Olivia to curl up next to her. She needed comfort from her, Alex knew this argument was bad; she just hoped Olivia listened to her.

As soon as Olivia realised Alex had hung up on her she felt a great weight bear down on her shoulders. She had not realised she had messed up that bad until now. Why was she being so ridiculous? Olivia knew she shouldn't feel this way but couldn't help it. She trusted Alex completely but she didn't trust other people, this was the thing Alex didn't understand. Tomorrow was going to be very difficult, she was going to have to come up with a pretty impressive plan to get out of this one.

Luckily the witness she was supposed to be escorting was still sat where she had left her. It had been revealed the witness was meant to be testifying against the same suspected gang boss who Olivia had had a fair few run ins with, including most recently with ties to the drug dealer Alex saved her from.

The memory stung as it came back to her, sometimes she forgot everything they had been through together. She had a sudden realisation as she watched the witness devour a steak; none of this petty stuff mattered. Olivia was so in love with Alex and she was an idiot to put what they had at risk.

An idea came to Olivia then, she repressed a smile. This situation needed a grand gesture and a whole load of grovelling to set things right and that's exactly what Alex would get.

* * *

Please review! someone reviewed saying this story is going off track but its going to come full circle and i thought I would deal with some plain old relationship issues in the mean time, hope that's okay with everyone.


	27. Chapter 27

Alex woke up the next morning seeing things in a very different light. A good long sleep had put certain things into perspective for her. If this whole situation was reversed would Alex have reacted the same way? Probably, maybe even worse considering Olivia's disappearing act a few months ago.

Her realisation caused her to jump straight out of bed, she was going to sort this whole mess out before it got anymore out of hand. As Alex threw on clothes and hastily fixed her hair she decided this was a conversation that needed to be had face to face.

It must have been some kind of record for Alex to have got out of the apartment this fast. She took the elevator and raced across the lobby, the doorman stopped her before she managed to get out the building.

"Miss Cabot! I have a delivery here for you", she quickly changed course. With an impatient glare she approached the doorman, he bent down and produced a huge bouquet of lillies. For a moment she paused and took in the grand scale of the arrangement in front of her. She didn't snap out of her daze until the doorman cleared his throat.

"Sorry Joe, could you put these up in my apartment? I really don't have the time now", she usually wouldn't trust someone with her keys but Joe was part of the scenery around here. He nodded and smiled at her request and got to it straight away. Alex grabbed the card from the flowers and shouted a quick goodbye to Joe, who was struggling to carry the flowers and see where he was going At the same time.

Alex rushed out to the street and quickly hailed a cab. She only had time to open the small card from the bouquet when catching her breath inside the cab. As soon as she saw the handwriting she knew who had sent her the flowers, Olivia had been busy since her flight had got in four hours previously. She must have paid a small fortune to get this made up and delivered in the space of a few hours. The writing in the card made Alex smile as she read it.

'Alex,

Please forgive me for forgetting the most important thing in our relationship. That thing being my complete and total love for you.

I hope we can move past my temporary insanity and get back to what matters.

Love,

Olivia'

Alex wasn't expecting an outright apology so quickly, she liked this less stubborn Olivia but this wasn't going to stop Alex from apologising herself. The card did ease her worries slightly knowing that they both want to move past this.

The precinct suddenly loomed and Alex quickly threw some money at the driver before jumping out. She clutched the card tightly in her hand and walked briskly inside.

She marched straight into special victims and was slightly disheartened by the lack of Olivia's immediate presence. Alex continued straight towards Elliot who was unaware of her strong focused approach.

"Elliot, where's Olivia?", Alex Did not waste time on pleasantries and Elliot nearly jumped when she spoke loudly and so close to his ear.

"Hi Alex, she's up there asleep. She was really exhausted so I told her to have a lie down", Alex nodded and headed up to the balcony overlooking the office. She slowed down upon seeing a sleeping Olivia, spread out shoes off on the biggest couch.

Alex sat on the coffee table opposite Olivia and suddenly felt apprehensive. She finally realised she was in the wrong, this didn't happen to Alex often. As she sat comtemplating things she remembered back to the conference where she met casey. How did she convince herself that it was okay for casey to sleep in her room when they were both tipsy. Of course Olivia felt this way about her. Alex physically shook her head at how out of order she had been without realising it.

"Alex?", she looked down at Olivia quickly and realised she was awake and looking up at her with a concerned look on her face.

"Hello Olivia", Alex smiled warmly and saw Olivia relax and softly grin back.

"Did you get the flowers?", Olivia blushed and Alex took her hand in her own.

"I did. They are beautiful. I had to race here and tell you how much I loved them"

"I'm glad", they were silent for a minute or so then and Alex couldn't help but laugh and soon enough Olivia joined in. Alex quickly remembered why she was here and the laughter stopped.

"Olivia listen. I am so sorry for being angry at you. I have been so out of order", Alex couldn't look at Olivia as she spoke and could see Olivia was sitting up.

"We should move on from this. I've been stupid and I want to make it up to you", Alex pulled Olivia into a tight hug and felt a sense of ease wash over her. Maybe they had just resolved things. Olivia pulled back from the hug and waited for Alex to look at her.

"I thought we could go to lunch together today", Alex had a great idea for lunch and hoped Olivia was free.

"Sounds good, where do you want to go?", Alex was pleased Olivia sounded enthusiastic.

"It's a surprise. Pick you up at one?", Alex stood and left Olivia to go back to sleep.

The rest of her morning was spent on the phone in her office organising her plans. It reached half twelve in no time and Alex left for a long lunch.

The first part of her plan was getting Olivia to the place without her knowing and also with the picnic lunch she had with it remaining undetected. Luckily Olivia was waiting for her outside the station.

They made their way across town without incident, except Olivia's Constant questioning of where they were going. They finally arrived and Alex was pleased Olivia still had no idea where they were going. They stood on the street and Alex gestured for Olivia to look up.

Olivia's jaw dropped when she realised where they were having lunch.

"Are we having lunch at the top of the Empire State Building?", Olivia was amazed at the random nature of Alex's plan.

"Well there isn't really any wind today so I thought 'why not?'", Alex held out her hand and Olivia took it and allowed herself to be led to the top of the tower.

They both enjoyed a light lunch and then spent the time pointing out landmarks from the top.

"Alex I've got a question I want to ask you", Olivia turned towards her and as soon as Alex heard this she started to worry.

"Okayyy", she turned away from the city view and focused on Olivia.

"Well i know it has only been a few months but I feel like I'm completely ready to ask you... To move in with me", Alex froze at her words and sharply drew in a deep breath.

Was she ready for such a big step?


	28. Chapter 28

Alex was almost shut off from the world the next day. Her usually calm exterior was starting to falter as she tried to come to some sort of decision. Olivia seemed so sure, shouldn't she be at the same stage? At the minute she was completely split down the middle. Half of her wanted nothing more than to wake up with Olivia every morning and go to sleep with her every night but there was the other more pessimistic half of her that couldn't help but drag up the past and bring to light some serious doubts.

She sat at her desk and tried to remember the conversation they had had at lunch yesterday. Alex had internally freaked out and wasn't entirely sure if she even gave Olivia any kind of answer. Somehow she got off that rooftop without having to tell Olivia how she was feeling. Now she sat here alone in her office maybe it would have been best to be completely honest.

Her phone rang abruptly snapping her out of her rather frantic thought process. She reached for it immediately but quickly hesitated when she realised it might be Olivia. Alex let it ring for a few more times before she realised she was being ridiculous.

"Alex! Thought I'd missed you", it was a rather upbeat Olivia on the line and Alex felt that familiar panic return from last night.

"Hi Olivia, sorry I'm busy", she didn't mean to sound abrupt but she needed to think things over before she engaged in the conversation that was bound to come sooner or later.

"Will you be busy tonight? I've got something to show you", this worried Alex even more. She didn't like surprises especially anytime but especially in these circumstances.

"No I don't think so", her curiosity seemed to get the better of her as she answered without thinking.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7. See you later", Olivia hung up immediately and Alex exhaled sharply. She was very much aware of the fact she was being ridiculous. But she handled every major life decision like this; with a sense of trepidation and confusion.

She needed to talk to someone about this. But who would understand? She couldn't call Elliot, he would be rubbish in this situation. It would have to be Casey.

An hour later, Alex was sat opposite Casey at a nearby cafe finding it difficult to find a place to start. Casey was being very patient, giving Alex time to collect her thoughts.

"Olivia asked me to move in with her and I'm freaking out a little bit. We've had our problems in the past and I'm worried that's a sign to not go ahead with this so soon", Alex saw casey smile as she spoke; she almost looked relieved.

"That's what's bothering you? The love of your life wants to make a home and a life with you and you're worried about ancient history?", casey sounded like she wasn't exactly taking this seriously.

"Well it's hardly ancient history", Alex folded her arms starting to regret this.

"Look you should tell her how you feel. If I were you I'd have said yes in a heartbeat. This is the kind of situation you need to think with your heart and not your head", Alex listened closely as she spoke and began to realise casey was talking sense.

"I'm scared of making a mistake, I don't want to rush into anything"

"You know her, she's your best friend. There isn't going to be anything that pops up suddenly in her personality that you won't like. You two just work, stop fighting it", casey leant back after saying her piece.

"You're right", Alex admitted.

"I know", casey looked very smug as she finished her coffee.

Olivia arrived promptly at 7 and quickly ushered Alex out to her car without so much as a quick explanation. It was t until they were driving Alex decided to ask.

"Olivia, what's with the mystery?", Alex felt more relaxed now.

"It is a surprise just sit back and relax", Alex noticed they were heading away from the middle of the city. After half hour Olivia retrieved a scarf from the glove compartment and motioned for Alex to put it on.

"I'm not cold", Alex knew what she was really asking her to do but she wasn't going to play this game.

"Put it over your eyes", Olivia also seemed serious and Alex knew not to argue. She reluctantly tied the scarf securely around her head obscuring her Vision.

"I better not have to stay like this for long", Alex was being overly sulky just to highlight she wasn't pleased about this.

"Five minutes"

The time passed extremely slowly. Alex tried to act as impatient and possible but Olivia didn't bite. They finally pulled up to a halt. Alex listened to Olivia get out and shut the door up behind her. Alex tried to grope for the handle but Olivia beat her too it.

"Where are we Olivia?", Alex allowed her self to be led from the car. She felt the pavement beneath her feet.

"Just be patient", Olivia was leading her somewhere. Alex felt the edge of a stair and with some difficult tried to negotiate each step at a time. After ten steps Olivia let go of Alex's hands and she could hear her rustling with what sounded like keys. A door opened and Olivia carried on pulling Alex towards something.

They finally stopped and Olivia let her go, moving behind her and placing her hands on the knotted scarf.

"I know I freaked you out when I asked you to move in with me but I wanted to show you something. Please just think about it before you say no because I have never been more sure of anything in my life", Alex couldn't help but smile at Olivia's words. She felt the scarf being loosened and finally removed. She slowly opened her eyes and was completely shocked at where Olivia had taken her.

It was a house. A proper proper house. With three stories and big wide windows, it really was the most beautiful house she'd ever seen. Olivia stood in silence watching Alex as she took everything in.

"What is this place Olivia?", Alex finally found the words.

"It's a brownstone. I drive past it all the time and it came on the market. I've loved it since I first laid eyes on it, much like when I first laid eyes on you. I know it's a lot but I just want you to maybe consider it", Olivia looked scared and worried.

Alex didn't answer immediately. She paced around the downstairs, she could picture their life here. When she made he way back to Olivia she had made up her mind.

"Olivia, I love you"

"But...", Olivia looked up Into her eyes clearly hopefully for the answer she craved.

"No but, let's do it. I want to live with you, here", Alex looked around her potential new home. Clarity had finally settled over her and the decision became an easy one.


	29. Chapter 29

Olivia was definitely surprised by Alex's quick response to her proposal. When she had found the house she knew she would have to bring Alex here to show her she was 100% committed to moving in with her, but she didn't exactly expect Alex to say yes.

She could quite easily convince herself she was dreaming as she sat on the floor of their new living room unpacking boxes. Alex was somewhere else in the house but Olivia could hear her moving around and it was oddly comforting knowing she was close.

It had been a relatively fast process from Alex agreeing and then the moving in date. Elliot had offered to help but both Olivia and Alex declined, they felt this was something they had to do together. There was nearly no arguing and no problems with the house. Olivia was surprised Alex had been so hands on, work had taken a back seat as they sorted out the house together. Olivia had even managed to take a few weeks off.

As she thought about it she felt kind of guilty leaving Elliot alone to work with John and Finn on cases. She retrieved her phone from the kitchen and quickly punched in a familiar number.

Elliot answered quickly and she could sense the tension in his voice from the first syllable. "Olivia, what's up?", she sensed he was busy.

"Just checking in. How are things?", Olivia didn't want to keep him long.

"Oh just normal case stuff and I've got to do this thing for Al... A friend", she frowned when she caught him correct himself. Was he just about to say Alex?

"Okayy well if you need a hand let me know", she was definitely curious about what Alex might want him to secretly help her with.

"I've got to go Olivia, I'll see you soon", he hung up quickly to get on with the case but left Olivia realising she had a little bit of investigating of her own to do.

She found Alex sorting through law books in her new study. She didn't see her at first, Olivia couldn't help but smile as she watched her alphabetising her old books.

"Alex? I just had a curious conversation with Elliot", Olivia saw Alex try not to look too concerned at her question but the surprise was still evident in her eyes.

"Oh really? What about?", Alex barely looked up clearly trying not to give anything away.

"Well he's hiding something and I was hoping you could tell me", Olivia suppressed the urge to smile as Alex whipped her head up.

"I haven't spoken to him in weeks, I don't know what he's up to", Alex was a good liar. Olivia could not pick up a shred of panic in her voice or face. She decided to drop it for now, leaving Alex to sort out her books she went about organising her only stuff which was seemingly less impressive than 6 inch thick law books.

The week went by in a flash of decorating and arranging a mixture of new and old furniture. It hadn't been much of a holiday but Olivia felt oddly rested when she returned to work. She bid Alex goodbye as she dropped her off at her office and then hastily headed for the precinct. She hadn't tried to reveal Alex's secret again but the knowledge of it hadn't left her, she would just have to try and get it out of Elliot.

As always Elliot was hard at work, Olivia had spoken to him last night briefly to see if she had any reading to do to catch up on cases. To her surprise he told her she could wait until a new case came in to jump on to.

She barely spoke to him that morning, Olivia was painfully bored sat at her desk waiting for her phone to ring. Luckily it did around lunch time and her and a much less enthusiastic Elliot headed out to a crime scene.

It was relatively routine, a scary thing to say when your a detective dealing with a rape homicide. They were back in the car and heading across town to inform the family in under an hour.

"Olivia, can I ask you a question?", she had been transfixed on the rain against the window until he spoke.

"Sure", the way he spoke made it sound like he wouldn't be comfortable asking this question.

"When do you think is too soon to ask someone to marry them?", the question threw her; that was the last thing she expected him to say. It took her several moments to think.

"Erm I'm not sure really. Depends on the relationship I suppose", then Olivia realised maybe this was something to do with Alex. "Why?", she watched him closely.

"I was just wondering what your opinion was, for future reference", he answered with more confidence this time.

"Whose future reference?", she wasn't ready to leave him alone just yet.

"I have a friend who asked my opinion a few days ago", he had clearly planned an answer for everything.

"Oh yeah, what friend?", Olivia started to get impatient.

"A friend from my gym, a man friend", he faltered this time and Olivia knew he was in cahoots with Alex.

"Oh right, well tell this man friend of yours to ask their girlfriend what they think instead of asking you", she smiled to herself. She'd bet her next pay check on him calling Alex the very next time he's alone.

Back at the precinct, Olivia finally settled down at her desk to begin tackling the huge amount of paper work stacked up before her. For some reason she glanced up and caught Alex in a heated discussion with both Elliot and that Novak woman. They obviously didn't know she was observing them until Alex looked up and made eye contact. Gotcha! Though Olivia as she smirked and returned her sight to the file she was pretending to read. She could make out a scuffle and then footsteps heading towards her desk.

"Liv? Any idea when you will be done for the night?", it was a rather nervous looking Alex.

"In a few minutes I'm not getting anywhere with this", she began shuffling papers.

"Okay I'll wait for you. I need to talk to you anyway", Olivia rushed to throw everything away and then followed Alex to the elevator.

When the doors closed she finally realised what might be happening. When she got off the elevator and went home with Alex would this talk change everything and was Alex going to ask her what she thought she was? Marriage was a big deal, is it something Olivia is ready for? She had to physically stop herself from shaking. She realised that the dominant feeling was fear and if Alex asked right now, she would have to say no.


	30. Chapter 30

The journey home was agonisingly slow, especially seen as Alex was driving. It left Olivia to ponder what was going to happen and get more increasingly wrapped up in her own fear. She really didn't want to hurt Alex's feelings by saying no to her but if she said yes it would destroy Alex more in the long run when Olivia revealed her aversion to getting married.

Maybe Alex would understand Olivia's views on marriage. Besides it wasn't because she didn't love Alex, because she did, but rather the whole institution of marriage itself. Maybe Olivia was just being cynical.

Suddenly she realised the car was parked. Reluctantly she got out of the car and followed a rather quiet Alex into the house. They went their separate ways at the door like they always did. Olivia bolted upstairs for a shower like she did everyday whilst Alex went into her office to drop of her briefcase before starting dinner. They finally sat down together an hour later, Olivia could not make excuses to leave anymore as she was confronted with a generous portion of pasta and a fidgety Alex. It wasn't long before Alex broke the silence.

"Olivia I need to ask you something", Olivia froze staring down at her plate. "I've been thinking about this for a little while and I think now is the best time...", Olivia felt herself speaking up whilst having little control over what she said. Clearly she'd decided honesty was the best policy.

"I know what you're going to ask Alex and I can't accept your proposal. For as long as I can remember I haven't wanted to get married. The whole institution is something I don't believe in. Believe me, if there was someone I was ever going to marry it would be you but I have to be true to my beliefs. I'm sorry", she finished her outburst just in time to catch her breath. She didn't look up at Alex at first, rather waiting to see if she was going to react with any immediate angry outbursts. Instead there was silence and when Olivia finally looked at Alex she saw her frowning, focused on her own plate whilst pushing pasta around her plate with her fork. Olivia didn't dare say anymore, she waited for Alex to speak.

"Olivia, I wasn't going to ask you to marry me", Alex sounded cold and distant. Olivia felt like she wasn't being entirely honest with her. She cautiously reached over the dining table and placed a Hand over Alex's. Almost immediately Alex withdrew and went to stand.

"Where are you going?", Olivia was really concerned now.

"I'm not feeling very well. I'm going to lie down. Leave the plates I'll wash them later", she headed towards the door and just before she went out of sight she paused and half turned her head towards Olivia. "Thank you for being honest with me Olivia", with that she was gone leaving Olivia to make sense of what just happened.

An hour later Olivia was just finishing the washing up as her mind tried to think of what to do. Should she have not said anything and just accepted it? But maybe Alex was telling the truth and Olivia's outburst had been out of place, of course she was upset.

Olivia put down what she was doing and headed upstairs, she desperately wanted to apologise. She took the stairs two at a time and reached their bedroom quickly. Olivia was quiet at first, she crept round to Alex's side of the bed. She didn't realise Alex wasn't in bed until she was pretty much reaching out to rouse her.

Olivia searched the house quickly and soon realised Alex wasn't there. She retrieved her cellphone quickly and tried Alex. To her relief it rang but she was promptly disconnected. She tried again, it wasn't until the fifth time of ringing that Alex answered.

"What is it Olivia?", if Liv wasn't mistaken Alex sounded like she was in a bar.

"Where the hell are you? I've been worried sick", Olivia was getting progressively more angry and less apologetic.

"Ha! Well I wanted a drink", she also sounded drunk.

"Where are you?", Olivia wasn't in the mood for messing around.

"Olivia, I needed to get away. Just leave me alone, I'll probably be back later", the phone cut out leaving Olivia fuming. She decided a different tactic and instead grabbed her coat and heading out into the night.

Alex was drinking too much. She knew it and so did the bartender who had been lingering around her for the past five minutes.

"So what's the deal with you?", the bartender finally spoke up.

"Well I'm avoiding someone", Alex slurred over the top of her whiskey glass.

"Anything you want to talk about?", if she wasn't drunk she would've said no outright.

"My girlfriend told me she doesn't want to get married", she saw he was surprised.

"Oh right, well maybe you should talk to her if you're feeling upset about it", Alex put her drink down and thought About things.

"Look, she doesn't like talking about things", Alex tried to rationalise her own actions.

"You clearly aren't comfortable avoiding her and not talking about things", he went about cleaning up glasses.

"How can you tell?"

"You're drinking to stop yourself going back to her and talking about things", Alex almost smiled; this guy was good. He leant in towards her and she had to strain to hear him. "And I also bet that your girlfriend has just walked in", Alex didn't pick up on what he was getting at at first.

"Why do you think that?", it just clicked and her smile melted away as he replied.

"Because there's a very angry looking woman behind you whose stare is burning a hole in the back of your head", Alex turned quickly on her chair and nearly fell off. She knew it was obvious Olivia Could see her but she turned back to the bar and crouched over it. Olivia certainly looked angry, this should be interesting. Even though this was pretty serious Alex couldn't help but burst out laughing.


	31. Chapter 31

Alex remained in a hunched over position until Olivia took the stool next to her and ordered a beer. The bartender served her before scurrying off. Alex sat up fully, she still couldn't bring herself to look at Liv. Olivia had quickly drained her beer bottle before gesturing for another, it wasn't until she was half way through her second she finally spoke causing Alex to jump.

"Why did you leave the house Alex?", Olivia didn't sound particularly mad.

"I had to get away, sorry", Alex was in a pretty childish mood but her alcohol hazed mind didn't feel like changing anything.

"You could have told me where you were going, I was hunting all over the place for you. I was worried about you", this definitely made Alex mad and she couldn't help but lash out.

"Well now you know how it feels", Alex almost sneered at Olivia. Finally glancing at her she could see what she had said was a bad idea by the exasperated look on Olivia's face.

"Why would you even bring that up?! It's ancient history", Olivia gestured wildly with her hands and the anger rose in her voice.

"Maybe it's ancient history to you but I find it quite relevant", Alex narrowed her eyes and shook her head to emphasise her point.

"What? because of what I said earlier? I was trying to be honest with you!", Olivia turned towards her and placed a hand on Alex's arm. Alex couldn't be sure if this was to comfort her or make sure she was paying attention.

"Yeah, thanks for that", Alex downed her drink and pulled away from her grasp before gesturing for another. The bartender was there in minutes to top up her glass.

"Alex, please listen. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I'm really sorry if I did", Olivia sounded genuinely saddened as she spoke.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'm used to it Olivia", Alex patted Olivia on the back as she spoke in an overly sarcastic manner.

"Are you saying all this because you're drunk?", Olivia was almost whispering as she spoke.

"Drunk words speak sober thoughts", for effect Alex tapped a finger on her temple as she spoke.

"I'm not talking to you like this, I'm going home", Olivia threw some money down on the bar and headed for the door.

"That's right. Do what you do best and run away", Alex didn't watch her leave. She felt like she was finally addressing all the pent up emotions she had been holding in since Olivia had come back into her life.

She had no intention of following her home. There was still half a bottle of whiskey for her to get through...

Olivia returned to an empty house so she didn't really hold back her angry when she let herself in. As soon as she shut the door she slung her keys across the hall and launched into a tirade of swearing and shouting. No one could hear her of course but she had to get it out, she was overwhelmed with anger and frustration.

Did Alex really think all those things? Well she hadn't pulled these emotions from nowhere. Obviously there was something still telling her that Olivia was always going to turn out to be unreliable and hurt her in the end. Maybe she was right.

Olivia grabbed a glass of water and took a seat in the kitchen. She had been back half an hour before she realised she had just left a rather intoxicated Alex half way across the city. She immediately retrieved her keys from behind the hall table and went to leave. She didn't quite make it to the door before her phone rang. It was Elliot.

"What's up Elliot?", Olivia carried on out of the house towards her car.

"Do you know where Alex is?", she heard the worry in his voice immediately and stopped dead.

"She's at a bar across town, I'm heading there now to pick her up. What's happened?", Olivia was starting to panic.

"We've had reports of an attempted rape, one of the officers on scene said the victim was an ADA", Olivia was in her car and speeding off seconds later. Why had she left her there?

Five minutes and a whole lot of traffic violations later Olivia rounded the corner onto the same block as the bar, she was immediately confronted with flashing lights. Olivia left the car open and unlocked and sprinted under the tape, only stopping for a second to aggressively shove her badge in a young patrol officers face to identify herself. She spotted Elliot immediately he was walking quickly towards the ambulance. She frantically searched for Alex in the crowd. It wasn't until Elliot reached the ambulance and the doors swung open that she finally spotted her. Olivia was frozen to the spot, routed there by guilt and fear. From her position she couldn't see if Alex was okay or even conscious. It took all of her strength to finally put one foot in front of the other but she soon broke out into a run, nothing was going to stop her from being with Alex; not the vast array of people in her way as she crossed the street or even her fear of marriage...


End file.
